The Past is the Key
by ninjamaster01
Summary: Sierra was a normal girl in school, until she met Jordan. She liked him, until he broke her heart and left for four years. Another stressful event happens, and she goes insane. She was fine, until he comes back. How will her friends, including two new friends Mitch and Jerome, help her recover from Jordan coming back? JordanXOC AdamXOC JeromeXOC MitchXOC (ON HOLD FOR NOW)
1. Chapter 1: Four years ago

**OK, just to clarify some things right now, this story was inspired by LilKinny's story "Choices We All Need To Make", and follows a similar plot line as her story does. I do not own anything Minecraft.**

**Characters used in this story (their username and real/fake name):**

**Sierra Mason / Ninjamaster01 (OC)**

**Adam Gubler / SkythekidRS**

**Quentin Gwilliam / HuskyMUDKIPZ**

**Jordan Maron / CaptainSparklez**

**Jason Park / MinecraftUniverse**

**Ty Hanton / Deadlox**

**Mitchell Hughes / BajanCanadian (In later chapters)**

**Jerome Tucker / ASF Jerome (In later chapters)**

**PM if you have ideas for later ideas for chapters, as I will gladly accept them and perhaps use them. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_Sierra's POV:_

I met him five years ago. We were only teenagers when we met for the first time. I instantly fell for him, I mean, who wouldn't? He was handsome, having dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and perfectly tan colored skin. I wasn't the only one in my school that fell for him though. He was the most popular guy in the school, and always hung around the popular kids. For a whole year, I just admired Jordan from afar. It would seem awkward if I walked up to him when he was around the other popular kids, as I was not exactly "popular" to everyone. I was well known, though, around my school, for my crazy personality and tendency to do insane things all of the time.

Finally, Jordan actually noticed me at one of the school dances. I was sitting to the side, talking with a couple of my closest friends Adam, Ty and Quentin, when I began to look around the gym. Everything was dark, and the only lights that were to be found were from the Christmas-like lights that hung from the rafters in the ceiling. But I could still tell everyone apart, as my sight was better than most peoples' was. I saw Jordan look around, and then a moment later, he began to move towards my little group of friends.

"Oh no, here comes Mr. Popular," Quentin said in disgust, then folding his arms sternly across his chest. I looked over at Quentin, shooting him a quick glare. They all knew that I had a crush on Jordan, but the three of them always thought that it would have never happened between us.

"Just ignore Quentin, Sierra. He's just being an as- I mean, a retard," Ty then said, changing his choice of words when I also shot him a warning look. I did not like it when people swore around me, it just seemed cruel and disrespectful to those who were being cussed at.

Right then, I turned back around, and I jumped back in shock when I saw that Jordan was only a foot away from me. That was the closest he had ever been to me before. "Hey, your name is Sierra, right?" Jordan asked, looking from me, then over to my three friends behind me.

"Yes, that is my name," I said, barely managed to gasp that out. I was just thankful that I didn't start stuttering in front of him like a babbling idiot. That would have been _beyond_ embarrassing.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Jordan asked, smiling a smile towards me and then holding his hand out to me. I looked down in shock at his outstretched hand, still not believing what was happening. Then, I glanced back at Adam, Ty, and Quentin. All three of them, although Quentin seemed to be forcing his, were giving me a happy smile, and they ushered me to go out and dance with him. I gave them a questioning look, wondering if it was really OK if I did go out and dance with him. The three boys nodded, and then I turned back to Jordan, who was smiling at me, which was uncommon for me to see. I took hold of his hand, and then Jordan immediately pulled me out onto the dance floor. He spun me around once, and then he placed his other free hand on my waist. We danced to One Republic's _Secrets_, which was actually a slow song, unlike most of the other songs that were played at the dances. "So, what do you like to do for your free time, Sierra?" Jordan asked, swaying me with the beat of the song.

I bit my lip, and then I said, "I really like to play video games and act."

Jordan's face immediately lit up. "Oh, my Gosh! I play video games all the time as well!" He looked extremely happy, which I actually never really saw before. He looked happy around his friends, that was for sure, but apparently none of them shared the same interest as he did, and so therefore he did not look extremely and purely happy.

"What games do you play?" I asked, then having a smile plastered onto my face. The conversation was going along smoothly, and nothing embarrassing has happened yet. I was on a roll.

"Oh, Call of Duty Black Ops, Dungeon Defenders, other popular games like that," He said, and then he smiled his famous perfect-white smile at me, and my insides began to bubble slightly. Oh, man, was he something. No wonder everyone had a crush on him. "What games do you play?"

I then blushed, looking down to my feet. "If I told you, you would make fun of me," I said, then smiling softly. I loved to play with boys to make them think I was embarrassed. It was actually hard to make me embarrassed, but if something big did happen where the whole school's attention was on me, that would make me slightly nervous.

Jordan lifted up my chin, and then he said, "I promise I won't make fun of you, Sierra."

"Ok then. Um… let's see… I like to play Call of Duty, Assassin's Creed, other games like that," I said, smiling towards Jordan.

He nodded, and then he continued talking to me, trying to find out things about me. Even after that song had ended and the next song game on, LMFAO's _Shots_, we continued to dance. This was truly the best night of my life.

* * *

_Adam's POV:_

As I watched Jordan walk up to Ty, Quentin, Sierra and I, I immediately knew that trouble was coming. "Oh no, here comes Mr. Popular," Quentin said, and I nodded in agreement slightly. Jordan had only been in our school for barely over a year, and yet he is the most popular guy in our grade. Basically the first day of school he was raised from "New Kid" to "Popular" in a couple of hours. I leaned back against the bleachers, and then I looked over to Sierra, who had then shot Quentin a glare. I sighed. I really didn't know what Sierra saw in Jordan. Sure he was popular and good looking for girl terms, but he wasn't super special.

"Just ignore Quentin, Sierra. He's just being an as- I mean, a retard," Ty then said, and he then received a glare from Sierra as well. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head slightly. I knew for a fact that Sierra did not like it when we swore around her, and she had the frequent feeling to smack us when we did accidentally slip on occasion. I was just lucky that I managed to keep my tongue in order around her, because I have been slapped less than Ty and Quentin have been slapped.

I then looked up, and I immediately saw Jordan standing right behind Sierra. Sierra turned around as well, and then she jumped back in shock when she saw that he was that close to her. I glared at Jordan threateningly, and then I saw Jordan ask, "Hey, your name is Sierra, right?"

"Yes, that is my name," Sierra said, her voice lowered almost to a squeak, which we could barely hear over to loud music that swirled around the gym. I sat up, leaning against my knees as I watched that scene unfold before me. Was Jordan trying to hit on Sierra? It was kind of hard to tell, with popular kids and all. They always had strange ways that they would use to hit on girls. I had seen it all over the school, and because of that, many hearts were broken. I could stand with those broken hearts, as none of those girls I was really close to, but if Jordan ended up breaking Sierra's heart, he was in for beating of a lifetime.

"Hey, would you like to dance with me?" Jordan asked, then holding his hand out to her and smiling his famous perfectly-white smile towards her. Immediately, inside of my head, I began to beg, _Please, Sierra, do not go and dance with him. He is only going to break your heart_. Right then, Sierra turned to us, and she looked at us questioningly, as if asking for permission to go. Looking over to Ty, who actually had punched my arm to let me know that I had to smile at her, I saw that he had a happy smile on his face, so I then smiled towards Sierra. My smile, along with Quentin's smile, was forced, as we really didn't like the idea of our best friend dancing with the Heart Breaker, as we had called him in our little group of friends. Sierra raised her eyebrow towards us, basically asking, 'Are-you-sure?' We all nodded, and then Sierra turned around, and she took hold of Jordan's outstretched hand.

Jordan spun her onto the dance floor, and I folded my arms across my chest, sighing and lying back down against the bleachers. "I am going to kill that boy if he dares break her heart," I muttered under my breath as I then watched Jordan and Sierra begin to dance to one of the most romantic songs that there is, One Republic's _Secrets_.

Ty pat my shoulder quickly, and then he said, "And we will all let you, dude. But we have to let her at least dance with him. I mean, she has the biggest crush on him. The least we can do is allow Sierra to dance with Jordan."

Quentin sat down on the other side of me, and then he sighed as well. "Sierra is our friend, though, Adam. We all like her, and we all want her to be happy. If she wants to dance with her crush, she can dance with him. But we are going to neuter him if he dares make her unhappy," Quentin said, which made Ty and me laugh, and we nodded in agreement. Then, we all fell silent once more, watching as Jordan and Sierra began to talk and laugh. Jordan pulled Sierra in dangerously close to her, and I then began to stand up. That was a little too far for comfort.

"Easy, tiger, calm down. Jordan is just… being friendly," Ty then said, holding onto my shoulders tightly as I then began to get up. I looked over to my friend, my anger then boiling. No one got even as close as touching chest to chest with Sierra without my say-so in it. I cared for Sierra, and I really didn't want her to get hurt.

"A little too friendly if you ask me," Quentin then said, gesturing with his head back to the dancing couple. We all looked over there, and I could see that they were still dancing super close, even after the song had ended. Sierra was laughing at something Jordan had said, and that made even the popular kids begin to question why exactly they were still dancing. A couple of the popular girls looked upset that Jordan was still dancing with "The Crazy Girl", and one of them actually stormed out of the gym after she saw Jordan lean down and give Sierra a kiss on the cheek. That normally would have made my day, as I despised the popular girls in my grade, but I was not happy at all. With how close they were to each other, it was obvious that Jordan was trying to make a move on Sierra. It did not seem right to have one of my closest friends dating the most popular guy in the school, especially one of my closest lady friends.

By the end of that school day, I had only danced with three girls (a girl named Baylee Honson, one of my friends Abigail, and my other closest lady friend Dawn), and each time that I looked over to find Sierra, she was dancing with Jordan. Every single slow song they danced together, and it even began to bug Ty, who was actually pretty cool with Sierra liking Jordan. Once the last song came around, Quentin, Ty and I grabbed our bags and slung them over our shoulders. "You coming, Sierra?" I cried out, looking over to Sierra, who was still next to Jordan.

"In a minute, Adam!" Sierra cried back, and then she returned her attention to Jordan.

Ty and Quentin walked up to my side, and they both looked questioningly at Sierra as she and Jordan talked. "You don't think that they are dating now, do you?" Quentin asked, looking at them as Jordan then leans down and gives Sierra a quick kiss on the lips before walking off. Sierra waved after Jordan, and then she sighed happily, taking her time getting back to her backpack.

"I wish I couldn't think then," I muttered, still in slight shock at what just happened. Jordan had kissed Sierra. That meant that they were dating now. Sierra was going to regret letting that good-for-nothing boy date her.

"Hey guys, how'd you like the dance?" Sierra asked cheerfully, skipping up to us as we then began to walk out of the school. I looked over to Sierra, and saw that she looked different. She still had the same light brown hair, the same personality, even the same friendliness that she gave everyone. But there was something new to her. Her blue eyes sparkled happiness, which was something I have only seen once before.

"It was great. I loved the different variety of music that they had there… it was definitely a dance that I won't forget," Ty then said, refusing to look over to Sierra.

Immediately, the smile on Sierra's face drops. "What's wrong, guys?" Sierra asks, then grabbing hold of mine and Ty's arms.

We turned towards her, and we could see the worry in her eyes as she then looked at us. I did not like that look on her, it just wasn't the Sierra that I knew. Breathing in, I then thought up a quick lie. "We are just a little tired, I guess. That dance was kinda exhausting, especially with all of the joking around we did on the bleachers," I said, trying my best to give a convincing smile to Sierra.

Apparently, that worked, because Sierra then smiled, and then she said, "So guess what happened?"

"You became Miss America," Quentin said, then smiling towards Sierra jokingly.

"I wish. No, that's not what it is. Jordan gave me his number!" Sierra cried out, a smile once more lighting her face. I smile towards her as well, happy to at least see her happy again.

"Well, I hope you are happy together with him. He seems like a… interesting fellow," I then said, biting my lip slightly. I didn't like to lie to Sierra, it just wasn't right. It was almost like lying to the President of the United States, or even my parents. It was just something that you didn't _ever_ do.

Sierra nodded to herself. "Yeah, he is very interesting. Sorry that I left you guys to sit alone on the bleachers," Sierra apologized, and we all muttered out forgiveness back to her. Then, we all fall silent, which was something that never happened. Soon, we stopped in front of Sierra's house, and Sierra turned to us before walking inside of her door.

"So, are we all going to do a quick game of Call of Duty tonight at seven?" Ty asked, looking at each one of us closely.

"If nothing is going on, yes," Quentin said, then looking over to Sierra. "You want to join us tonight, Sierra?"

Sierra waved her hand towards us quickly. "Sorry, guys, I can't. I have plans for tonight. Maybe I can join with you guys tomorrow or something," She said, smiling sheepishly at us.

"Oh, OK then. Well, see you later then, Si," I then said, a slight frown appearing on my face. It wasn't the same playing Call of Duty without everyone there, and even missing one person it was different. Sierra quickly says goodbye, and then she walks inside of her house, closing the door behind her softly. Ty, Quentin and I turned around, then walking down the road and heading in the direction of our houses. "Sierra never has plans, she can always play with us every single night," I said, looking at the ground as I walked onwards.

"I bet my money is on the fact that she is going on her first date with Mr. Popular," Quentin then said, shifting the pack on his shoulder. Ty looked over to Quentin quickly, giving him a questioning look. "What? I bet that is why she cannot play with us tonight. I bet the viewers will be sad when they hear that she isn't joining with us tonight…"

I stopped in place, and then I said, "Let's just… drop the topic now, please? I really don't want to talk about Jordan right now." Ty and Quentin immediately stopped talking, and even when we came to their houses, they went inside without saying goodbye. I walked home alone, as always after I went to my friends' houses, thinking over what had happened today. Oh, how could I be that stupid and allow Sierra to dance with that boy? This was going to change our lives forever, that was one thing for certain.

* * *

**Just for warning right now, I might take a while to update this story, as I have been feeling depressed lately and have not had any inspiration for writing any of my stories lately. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	2. Chapter 2: Return and Mental Breakdown

**Well, good news. I'm not depressed anymore... it was just a phase from coming back home after going on vacation for a week. But now I'm mad... I downloaded the new update for Minecraft and I cannot play on any of my favorite servers anymore because they haven't updated their servers yet to the new 1.6.1. update. Hopefully it gets to the point where I can go back on and finish making my SurvivorCraft that me and my sister Eaglefan2569 are hosting soon. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Sierra's POV-_

Life was not in my favor at all. A couple months after I had moved into my own apartment right across the hall from Adam and Jason, one of Adam's new friends, my parents had gotten into a car accident and had passed away. Of course, Adam, Quentin, Ty, and Jason tried everything that they could to make me happy, but nothing worked. I went into denial, not even answering the texts that I got from friends. But that was not all. Only about a month after Jordan and I started dating, he left, saying that his dad was assigned to some place in Florida. He broke up with me quickly, then leaving immediately afterwards. That only added onto the stress that was building upon my shoulders. Like I said: life was not in my favor at all.

After my parents passed away, I was told to go to therapy to see what they could do to me so that I wouldn't go insane, and for months I was out of school, having Adam and Jason constantly bringing me my homework to me. But even I couldn't do the homework. I could barely concentrate when I constantly had the image of my parents' dead bodies on the news on my mind. I still had Adam, Ty, Quentin, and Jason, though, that was a good thing. They constantly came over to my apartment, bringing over funny movies and just acting like best friends should act. Soon, a new game called Minecraft came out on the internet, and we all started playing it, mainly to keep my mind away from everything wrong in my life. They all gained famous characters, becoming very popular on YouTube and Minecraft, even in real life. I didn't dare start up my own channel, in fear that one of the questions asked by the viewers would bring up old memories, or even recording with other YouTubers when they would mention something to do with Jordan or CaptainSparklez, as he was known on Minecraft.

I walked through the hallways in my high school, having ear buds in and listening to one of Adam's videos that he had recently uploaded onto YouTube. As I had gone to New York for a month to go see a professional therapist, and he had told my school that I was not capable to start learning new things, I could do anything else to entertain myself while school was in session. That was almost three years ago. Everyone kinda steered away from me, although the only people that actually talked to me were Adam, Ty, Quentin, and Jason, but even then they didn't do it as much anymore as they used to because everyone has made them popular, or at least more popular than they were four years ago, around the school.

Making my way into my first class, I sat down in the back, having only Ty and Jason in the same class. Ty sat to one side of me, while Jason sat on the other. Immediately, class began, and all of the other students had to take out a notebook to take notes on that subject. I just turned to YouTube, watching one of the Cops 'N Robbers videos that Sky, or Adam, had recently done. Six other people played with him, which was actually surprising for me. There was Adam, Ty, Quentin, ASF Jerome, BajanCanadian, and Bodil40. Luckily no Jordan was on that, which was very fortunate for me. I watched as they all played, and immediately I began to regret not wanting to record and play with my friends. They seemed to have so much fun when on there with other friends; it was something that could probably get my mind off of my life if I did that.

I continued listening to their conversations, and immediately I heard my name being spoken by Adam. Pushing the ear bud further into my ear, I listened closely to what Adam was saying about me.

"We should really get Sierra on here sometime… it would make her feel so much better," Adam then said, jumping down from the prison walls and running away from the prison as fast as he could.

"Who is this 'Sierra' you are referring to, Sky?" Bodil asked, which made me jump back slightly in shock at his accent. It definitely sounded Bulgarian, that was for sure. He sounded like a good guy, though, which was an upside to that.

"Sierra is one of our friends… she has recently been having issues in life, and really doesn't do well in life. The only thing that really keeps her going is Minecraft, but she is too nervous to come on and record with us," Ty then said, which made me slightly angry. How could they tell them that? That was kinda personal. Then, I scrolled down the page, to see how many people have already seen this video. 1,728,193 people have viewed this video. I breathed out in anger, leaning back in my chair. One million, seven hundred twenty-eight thousand, one hundred and ninety-three people have heard about my story? That was _way_ too many people to be hearing about me. I shot a glare over at Ty, who then looked at me confusingly. I would have to update him later on what I had watched.

"Oh, well she sounds like a good person to me," I heard BajanCanadian say, and I raised my eyebrow in amazement. His accent was eccentric as well. But I smiled, glad that someone that has never even met me saying that I was a good person. Most people knew that, but they never really said it out loud because of the accident.

"She is a good person… just not many people realize that when they look at her," Quentin said, and then that caused Adam and Ty to agree. They continued with that conversation, and then they began to laugh and talk about something completely different. But I didn't really pay attention to the video after that.

Right at that moment, the teacher walked to the front of the class, and she stood happily with her arms linked behind her back. "Class, we have a new student here, joining with us today! So let us all make him feel at home here in California. Say hello to Jordan Maron."

* * *

_Ty's POV-_

My body went into temporary shock when the teacher announced the "new" student, Jordan Maron, to our class. I quickly looked over to Sierra, and I could see the shock and surprise on her face when she saw her old boyfriend standing before us. Sierra immediately began to shake slightly. It was because of Jordan that she took her parents' death so hard. After he broke up with her, it made her sad and depressed all of the time. When her parents died on top of that, it was too much for Sierra to handle and she went insane.

Jordan's eyes swept across the room, and they paused on Sierra, who was still in shock. He looked at her confusingly, which I completely understand why he did that. When he last saw her, she had light brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and tan skin. Now, she had platinum blonde hair, golden blue eyes (which I have never actually seen before on a person ever), and pale skin. She had dramatically changed since he last saw her four years earlier. But, as she still retained her natural beauty, it was relatively easy for anyone who used to know her to recognize her. Immediately afterwards, Jordan began to move towards Sierra, ignoring the warnings from the other students that saw him advancing towards her.

Pushing myself up, I then stood in front of Sierra's desk, folding my arms across my chest. "Hello, Maron," I said, and then Jordan stopped in front of me.

"Hello, fellow student. Um, may I ask what is wrong with her?" Jordan asked, which made me jump slightly in shock. He didn't recognize her at all? Jordan then looked over to Sierra, and he gently asked, "Hello. My name is Jordan, what's yours?"

Sierra continued to shake, and then she buried her head in her hands. "No… this can't be happening," Sierra muttered, rocking back and forth in her seat while shaking her head. Jason reached over to Sierra, and he began to speak soft words of comfort to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Jordan then asked, looking from Jason and Sierra and then over to me.

I sighed to myself. Jordan seriously didn't remember the girl who he broke up with and broke her heart when he left four years ago? This must be some sort of game. When we would play Minecraft with him, as he still was friendly to us, he normally remembered anyone that we talked about in his old school. But then, suddenly, he stopped playing Minecraft completely shortly after Sierra went insane from her parents' death and she had gone to New York to get professional therapy. Nobody had heard from him since then, which seemed very strange. Could something have happened to Jordan during that time period when no one had heard from him that caused him to forget us, especially Sierra? He always remembered me especially, but now he didn't? What the Nether was going on? Maybe he moved out of the country and moved somewhere where he couldn't be in contact with anyone? "She… she got hurt by someone long ago, and then her parents crashed shortly after. She is… uh, traumatically injured," I then said quietly to him, quiet enough that Sierra didn't overhear.

"What kind of sick person would do that to her?" Jordan asked, and then I stifled a glare at him. He obviously didn't remember anything, if he didn't realize he was the "sick person" that hurt her. "Do you want anything? Something that will make you feel better?" Jordan asked, kneeling down close to Sierra's desk. I tried hard not to laugh. Was Jordan seriously that dim?

"Get… get away from… from me!" Sierra begged, and then she buried her head in Jason's shoulder, obviously trying hard not to cry at that moment. Everyone gasped in astonishment when Jordan didn't move from his spot next to her desk.

"Dude, she told you to get away from her!" I then said, pushing him forcefully away from her desk.

"I'm just trying to help her!" Jordan cried out, stumbling slightly as I pushed him away.

"Well, you are only making it worse. She told you to get away, and so you get away!" I yelled, my anger boiling by now. Even though Jordan was my friend, or at least was my friend, no one hurt Sierra even more than she was already hurt. That was too far, especially for someone who had previously hurt her and who didn't remember doing it. I then turned to Sierra. "Come on; let's get you to the Nurse's office," I then said, hefting her up slowly by her elbow. Sierra nodded, and then Jason led Sierra out of our classroom and down the halls to the Nurse's office.

I turned to Jordan then, who looked shocked that Sierra had to leave to go to the Nurse's office. I punched him straight in the face, which made him look at me in surprise. "That's for making her cry, jack. Oh, and by the way, my name is Ty," I said, and then I turned and ran to the Nurse's office after Sierra and Jason.

As I was running to the Nurse's office, I saw Adam and Quentin run out of their classrooms as well. Adam looked to me, and then he asked, "What the heck happened? I saw Jason leading Sierra down the hallway. What happened to her?"

Quentin ran up on the other side of Adam, and looked over to me as we swiftly walked down the hallway. "Sierra was crying. Did someone talk about her parents or Jordan?" Quentin asked, and then I laughed nervously.

"Well…um… actually, no one talked about Jordan. Um… Jordan actually came back, and it made Sierra go into a mental breakdown phase," I said, and then Adam and Quentin stopped in their tracks.

"He… he came _back_!?" Adam yelled, his eyes then dancing hatred. He really liked Jordan when he was away from all of us, but now it seemed like he hated his guts. I knew that Adam liked Sierra, although it seemed more like love instead of like, and would do anything to protect her, but some things he could not stop from happening. Like Jordan moving back to our area.

"Yeah… and he approached me, Jason, and Sierra, and he didn't recognize us. He didn't remember a thing," I said as we then turned into the Nurse's office. The nurse gladly let us in, as she knew that we were the only people that could comfort her and make her talk. We walked into where Sierra was sitting down, and as we did, Jason looked up to us. He was holding Sierra in his arms, comforting her as she rocked back and forth on the bed. Tears were streaming down her face, making her makeup smear slightly. "Sierra, shh, it's OK," I then said, taking Jason's place and rubbing a hand on her back.

"It's him… how is it that he is here?" Sierra asked, her voice cracking several times. I looked over to Adam, and gave him a desperate look. I didn't know how to really explain how he was here. Adam was better at that than I was.

Adam sat down across from Sierra, and he put a gentle hand on her knee. "Sierra, Jordan is back here because… his father was stationed back here in California, and so he came back with his parents and came back to this area. As he was in our grade when he left, he is still in our grade now. But don't worry; we will do everything in our power to keep him away from you and make sure that he doesn't hurt you again," Adam said, and then he smiled towards her. I rose an eyebrow in amazement. He came up with that lie real quick.

"How are we going to do that?" Quentin asked which then got Adam to look up and glare at him.

"Well, whatever way that keeps him away from her, Quentin," Jason said, and Adam nodded in agreement.

Right then, I heard a strange noise from the doorway, and we all looked up and immediately I began to glare. Jordan stood in the doorway, although technically there was a curtain there instead of a door, looking at all of us with almost no emotion whatsoever on his face. It was almost more like he was a little sad instead of mad. I turned Sierra away from him, but she had already seen him. She resumed shaking, and she buried her face in my neck.

"What do you want?" Quentin asked, standing bodyguard style in front of us, so he was in between Sierra and him. Jason did the same, while Adam and I sat on the bed with Sierra, staring up at him.

Jordan held his hands in front of him defensively, and then he said, "I just came to apologize for making her… break down earlier. I didn't mean any harm on her."

"You may not have meant it, but you still did it," Jason said.

Right then, Sierra took a deep breath in, and then she pushed herself away from me. "Let… let me talk to him," She said, then connecting gazes with us all.

"O…OK, then. We can watch from afar if you want," I said, and then Sierra shook her head.

"I want to talk to him… alone."

* * *

**0.0 I love cliffhangers :P They are the best. When I read my best friend this chapter, she immediately freaked out and made me continue writing so she could figure out what happens... I guess you guys will have to wait, though! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I should have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Wednesday... I'm not entirely sure. Depends on when I can be able to get on the computer. :) :)**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Mystery Friends

**I have to give thanks to LilKinny for loving my story! Keep on reading our stories! It will get better!**

**I also have to say, I have changed what some of the famous YouTubers look like, mainly because I do not imagine what they actually look like in my story. I have to have them slightly different. Hope you enjoy it anyways!**

* * *

_Jordan's POV-_

"Class, we have a new student here, joining with us today! So let us all make him feel at home here in California. Say hello to Jordan Maron."

I fidgeted nervously in place, looking around at all of the students. Most of the students looked at me surprisingly, as if they recognized me. Although none of them looked familiar to me. Right then, I saw a particular girl that sat in the back with her Iphone out on her desk, who was staring at me with the most shock on her face and was shaking slightly, as if in fear. This girl, however, looked vaguely familiar to me. I was confused. How did I recognize her? My curiosity got the better of me, and I began to walk forward towards her, despite the constant warnings from the other students around me.

One of the guys next to that girl stood up, and he crossed his arms across his chest as he was standing in between me and that girl. "Hello, Maron," The guy said, almost angrily. I stopped in my tracks, and studied him quickly. Like the girl, he looked slightly familiar, although I could not place where I had seen him before. He had dark brown ruffled hair, light brown eyes, and he wore a considerably tight black shirt and dark blue jeans. He had a darker tan, and was well built compared to most of the other boys in that class. He was slightly bigger than I was, which in retrospect, should have scared me. But most things didn't scare me anymore.

"Hello, fellow student. Um, may I ask what is wrong with her?" I then asked, which immediately caused all of the students' attention to whip towards me. I was once again confused. Was this school different than normal schools and hated other people caring for others? I then looked over to the girl, and I gently, or at least I tried to ask gently, said, "Hello. My name is Jordan Maron, what's yours?"

The girl continued shaking, and then a moment later she buried her face in her hands, refusing eye contact with anyone. "No… this can't be happening," She muttered to herself, rocking back and forth in her seat while shaking her head slightly. I stared at her in shock. _That_ didn't happen normally. The guy on the other side of her reached to her, and he began to talk to her quietly, as if comforting her.

"What's wrong with her?" I then asked, glancing from the girl and the guy over to the guy that I addressed earlier.

The guy sighed slightly, and then he paused, as if deciding what to say. A moment later, he then quietly said, "She… she got hurt by someone long ago, and then her parents crashed shortly after. She is… uh, traumatically injured."

I shook my head, slightly stunned. "What kind of sick person would do that to her?" I asked, staring at the guy, which then got him to change his expression suddenly. It almost appeared to me that he was angry at me. Was there something wrong with me? I then knelt down close to her desk, and then I asked, "Do you want anything? Something that will make you feel better?"

"Get… get away from… from me!" The girl begged, and then she buried her head in the guy-next-to-her's shoulder, and her body shook, as if she was crying. I was worried for her, like any normal humane person would, so I didn't move. Obviously that shocked everyone else, because they all gasped in astonishment when I didn't move.

"Dude, she told you to get away from her!" The stocky guy said, then grabbing hold of my shoulders and thrusting me away from her desk.

"I'm just trying to help her!" I cried out, stumbling slightly as he pushed me forcefully away.

"Well, you are only making it worse. She told you to get away, and so you get away!" The boy standing in front of me yelled. His face was playing fury, and then it calmed down once more when he turned to the girl behind him. "Come on; let's get you to the Nurse's office." The girl nodded slightly, and then the other boy led her out of the classroom and down the hallway.

I was shocked. Never before have I seen a girl have to be sent to the Nurse's office from crying. But then, all of a sudden, I felt something hard hit my cheek. An excruciating pain erupted from that spot, and I cupped it as I turned in that direction. The guy that stood up for the girl before shook his hand loosely up and down, and then I stared in shock at him. He seriously just punched me in the face? "That's for making her cry, jack. Oh, and by the way, my name is Ty," He said, and then he turned around and ran out of the classroom.

Rubbing my face, I then turned around, and saw the other students staring at me. "Way to go, dude," One of the other girls in the class said, walking up to me.

"What was all of that about?" I asked, then looking down to that girl.

"Her name is Sierra Mason. Three years ago, she… uh, dated the most popular guy in the school, and a month later, he left her suddenly, giving her a small and quick goodbye before leaving. She was heartbroken. A while later, her parents got in a car crash and they died in the hospital. Her parents' death, along with her boyfriend's quick and sudden goodbye, made Sierra go insane mentally. Apparently, you… uh, reminded her either of her old boyfriend of her parents, and she broke down into one of her episodes again. I would apologize if I were you," She said, and then I nodded.

Before turning away to walk off, I then asked, "Oh, if I may ask, what was her other friend's name?"

"It's no problem if you ask that. Well, Sierra actually has four guys that she is close with, and that she is best friends with. The guy that just punched you is Ty Hanton; the guy that led Sierra away is Jason Park, and she has two other friends, Adam Gubler and Quentin Gwilliam," She answered, and then I nodded slowly. I then turned around, and began to run down the hallway to the Nurse's office.

As I was walking down the empty hallway, several thoughts ran through my head. More especially thoughts about Sierra's old boyfriend. Why will no one tell me this mysterious guy's name? What was the exact story behind him and Sierra? Why did he just suddenly leave her? Other thoughts passed through my mind as well, although not as frequent as the old boyfriend thoughts. I barely noticed the door to the Nurse's office before I completely walked past it. Pushing my way into the Nurse's office, I then looked around, making sure that the nurse didn't see me. I don't think she would have been too happy if she saw me walk in during the middle of class. Once I saw that no one was there, I walked through the office, and made my way to the closed off section of the room.

I pushed open the curtain ever so slightly, so as to not draw their attention to me. Peaking in, I saw four guys standing or sitting next to Sierra, and I quickly assumed that they were Adam, Quentin, Ty, and Jason. I saw Ty holding Sierra in his arms on the bed, and I spotted Jason leaning against the wall. Adam and Quentin, as I did not know who was who, was either sitting on the counter or sitting close to Sierra with his hand on her leg. "…to keep him from you and make sure that he doesn't hurt you again," I heard the one that sat with his hand on Sierra's knee say comfortingly to her. Immediately, I thought that they were talking about her old boyfriend. It seemed like the most logical answer to what they were talking about.

"How are we going to do that?" The other one that I didn't know if he was Quentin or Adam asked which got the other to look over to him and glare at him.

"Well, whatever way that keeps him away from her, Quentin," Jason said, and the other guy next to Sierra, who was obviously Adam now, nodded.

Immediately, I pulled the curtain all of the way open, and every one of them turned their attention towards me. As I looked at them, they all were glaring at me. Ty tried to move Sierra out of view, but I saw her eyes lay on me and she immediately began to shake once more.

"What do you want?" The kid that I now knew as Quentin then said, pushing himself off of the counter and standing bodyguard style in front of the others. Following close behind, Jason did the same, so as completely blocking my access to Sierra.

I really didn't want to cause any more trouble, so I held my hands in front of me defensively, and then I said, "I just came to apologize for making her… break down earlier. I didn't mean any harm on her." That was the honest truth, although by the expressions on their faces, they didn't believe me.

"You may not have meant it, but you still did it," Jason then said, looking at me closely.

Right then, I heard someone take a deep breath in, and then I heard a quiet, crackled voice say, "Let… let me talk to him." All four of her friends turned towards her, shocked. Even I was shocked. She really wanted to talk to me after I made her break down?

"O… OK, then. We can watch from afar if you want," Ty said, and then the room fell eerily silent, but just for a moment.

"I want to talk to him… alone."

* * *

_Sierra's POV-_

All I wanted was to talk to Jordan. There were questions that I had that were on my mind, and if needed, I would do anything to get them answered, no matter how long and painful it ends up being.

Adam, Ty, Quentin, and Jason all looked resistant to leaving me alone with Jordan, but soon, they left, but they did not leave happily. I think I saw Adam flip Jordan off as he was leaving, but I wasn't too sure. I would still slap him for being mean later, even if he didn't actually flip him off, because they all were treating Jordan as if he was an illegal immigrant.

Finally, they had left, and everything fell silent as Jordan and I were alone, together, and in the same room. I could feel Jordan's eyes on my head, as I had ducked my head low to avoid too much eye contact, and that immediately caused my body to shake once more. I tried resisting it, but it was natural to my body, and I could not stop it. I then felt Jordan place his hands comfortingly on my back, and I shrugged him away. All I wanted was to talk to him, not to be in close contact with him like we used to.

"Why do you not want me to comfort you? Do I remind you too much of your old boyfriend?" Jordan asked, looking to me almost worriedly.

Wiping away my tears, I then looked up to Jordan. "You don't remember anything, do you?" I asked, brushing my bangs out of my face. Jordan stared at me innocently, and then he shook his head confusingly.

"Remember what?" He asked, looking into my eyes. Immediately, I knew, or at least assumed, that he had amnesia. It all made sense now. He didn't remember me, nor anyone else, because somehow he got amnesia, and lost his memory. It seemed the only liable explanation to why he didn't remember anything.

I bit my lip, and then I thought over how I was going to ask this next question. I already decided that he had to get his memory back on his own, so now everything I had to ask and talk about couldn't be about our past together. "What is the earliest you remember, Jordan?" I asked, sitting up fully on the bed, as I had stopped shaking and managed to bring it under control.

Jordan breathed in deeply, and then a moment later, he said, "Well… the earliest I remember was waking up in a hospital… everything before that is fuzzy." I nodded. He definitely got amnesia. Well, that answered a couple of my questions.

"Do you know why you got in the hospital?"

He shook his head. "No… the doctors never told me. They didn't even tell me who I was… and I had no idea who I was until they released me and I got a call from one of my supposed friends and they called me by Jordan Maron."

"Hm… well, do you know where you lived before you came here?"

"I believe it was called Kansas City, Missouri. Before that, though, I was in Hollywood, Florida, which was where I was sent to after I woke up in the hospital."

I nodded, and then I breathed in. Leaning forward then, I tried not to break down and cry again. "Why did you come back here?" I quietly asked, barely managing to get it out. I was perfectly fine a moment ago, why was I almost breaking down again now?

Jordan stared at me with those perfect brown eyes, and then he inhaled sharply. "I came here, looking for answers. One of my friends told me that this area would be the best way to get answers… I really don't know why exactly," He said, staring at me. I took in a shaky breath, and then I nodded. A moment later, I then heard Jordan ask, "Well, now it's my turn to ask questions. Explain to me exactly what happened between you and your old boyfriend. I want to hear it from you, and not everyone else."

My eyes immediately widened in shock. He really wanted me to talk to him about him? Of course, he didn't know that he was my old boyfriend. I tried not to start shaking and breaking down once again, and then I said softly, "Well, four years ago me and my old boyfriend started dating… after he asked me to dance at the school dance. We dated for a month; we were extremely happy… and feeling that nothing was wrong with the world. All of a sudden, my boyfriend came to me… one day, and he broke up with me and left in less than five minutes, saying that he had to move to Florida… or something like that with his parents. I was still in shock when he left me, and I thought I was… never going to see him again. Of course, like most girls are after they break up, they cry… and are depressed, and that was how I was. I still had Adam, Ty and Quentin, though, and… and they tried everything they could to make me feel better. When my parents… died a while later, that added to my grief and then… I broke. I probably wouldn't be this way if my boyfriend didn't break up with me or my parents didn't die, but both of them together caused me to go… insane."

I was at the brink of breaking down once more. I ducked my head low, willing my body strongly to not cry once again. All of a sudden, I heard Jordan ask quietly, "Why would a guy hurt a wonderful girl like you, Sierra?" That broke me. I stood up abruptly, and I swung my hand towards his face, slapping him across the face. Then, I charged out of the room, sobbing. That was the exact question that I asked myself when I tried to get over Jordan breaking up with me, and because of that phrase, that brought back painful memories of my parents and caused me to break down. I had done really well for the past year, only breaking down twice before today, but now that Jordan had come back, I kept on breaking down easier. I couldn't believe that Jordan did that. That was too far for anyone to go.

I charged down the halls, looking at the ground and not up at what was in front of me. A moment later, I felt my arm get pulled, as someone had grabbed hold of it, and I was turned away from the direction that I was running. "Are you OK, Sierra?" I heard Ty ask, and I plunged into his body.

"Please… just take me home… please," I begged, feeling my tears soaking up into Ty's white shirt. I gripped onto his shirt tightly, wanting to release the sadness from my body immediately. I hated being sad, it was just a horrible feeling to have.

"Here, I will have my older brother check us out of school. Adam, you take Sierra and go outside and try to comfort her," Ty then said, pushing me away from his body and over to Adam. Adam wrapped his arms around me comfortingly, and then I felt him lead me away and out of the building. It was around lunch time when we walked outside, so I could feel the blistering heat of the sun above us burning my body, but it felt slightly better than being inside and freezing.

Adam led me over to a bench outside of the school, and he sat down next to me on it. He comforted me, along with Jason and Quentin, trying to make me calm down and stop shaking. Soon, my body had calmed down, and I just leaned against Adam's chest, staring at the school yard in front of me. "What do I need to kill Jordan for, Si?" Adam asked, lifting up my chin to look into his eyes.

I shook my head, and then I said, "Don't kill him… it's not his fault. He has amnesia, because he doesn't remember anything of us or even of this place. But… something he said reminded me of my…" I stopped right there, feeling my chest burning slightly as the feeling of loneliness kicked in once more.

"Oh…" I heard Jason say quietly, and then I heard Jason sigh. "Well, I am still going to hurt him, if I cannot kill him. He cannot do that, even if he does have amnesia."

"Stop talking about killing Jordan, Jason. We have to make Sierra forget about that, not make her remember him more," Quentin then said, and then I heard a loud sound, and I figured right then that Quentin had punched Jason hard in the arm.

Soon, almost ten minutes later, I heard Ty walk out of the school, and then he said, "Come on, guys. My brother is here. The school is allowing us to go early today, because today is a short day anyways, and we are going to leave in about an hour. Let's get Sierra home and then maybe we can play Minecraft tonight. That will make you happy, Sierra."

I nodded, and then I felt Adam pull me up and then he led me over to Ty's older brother's car, letting me sit in the back between him and Jason. Quentin sat on the other side of Adam, and Ty took the passenger seat. Fred, Ty's brother, drove us home, and the whole drive all I could hear was Adam trying to comfort me softly. When we finally hit our apartment, Fred let us out, and Adam, Jason and I climbed out, and thanked him. Then, Quentin and Ty followed close behind as we then made our way up to Adam's apartment.

We walked in, and I breathed in. It felt good to be away from Jordan and forget about him. Adam sat me down on the couch, and then he walked up to his TV. "What do you guys want to watch? We can watch something while I can go and pick up pizza for lunch," Adam offered, looking over to us as he turned on his TV.

"How about we watch Men in Black 3? I know how much you like that movie, Sierra," Quentin offered, and I nodded. Adam put the movie in, and then he left a moment later, driving off to go and buy some pizza. I sighed in relief. It was like the old days, when we all would just hang out and mess around as friends. It felt a lot better to just forget about the stress of life and just to have fun.

The whole movie we all were joking around, and just having fun. We would laugh at the funny parts in the movie, and then either Jason or Adam would make a remark about it, which then would make us laugh even harder. Once the movie ended, though, Ty and Quentin left to go home, and that just left Jason, Adam and I to hang out together. "What do you guys want to do now?" Jason asked, leaning back against the couch and looking at both Adam and I.

We shrugged. "Hey, maybe you can get on Minecraft and do a video with us tonight, Sierra! Two of my friends are coming down later, and when they get here we can do a giant Hunger Games together or something like that," Adam said, looking over to me.

I smiled, and then I nodded. "Sure, I wouldn't mind that! I haven't made an account yet, though… maybe tonight you can come over and help me out creating it, Adam," I then said, sticking my tongue at him playfully.

He smiled back. "OK. Glad you're feeling better now, Sierra," He said, and then I nodded.

Jason then smacked his lips together, and then he said, "Well, I better be heading over to my place now… I have my parents coming over and I want to get them out of the house before we record tonight. See you guys later." We gave him our goodbyes, and then Jason walked out of the room, and walked four doors down from Adam. That was the good thing about it, because I was only just down the hall from Adam, and Jason was just down the hall from Adam.

Adam stood up, and then he said, "Here, come with me quickly, I have something that will probably help you with recording tonight." I raised my eyebrow in question, but I followed behind him, and we made our way into his office. I looked around. It was quite a small place, although that is really what happens when you live in an apartment… you really don't get a choice to how big the rooms get to be. Adam began to sift through some of his boxes in the closet, and then a moment later, he pulled up, and turned to me. He held the thing in his hands towards me, and I looked down to it. It was a black and red set of headphones. "This will help you so that you can use Skype so we can all communicate easier," Adam said, and I took the headphones into my possession. A moment later, I tackled Adam with a hug. He looked shocked at that, even though I did it all the time, and then he chuckled to himself.

"Thanks so much, Adam!" I cried out, and then I grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the living room. "Do you have time right now to help me design my skin and help me get my Minecraft account?" I asked, looking up at him.

Smiling, Adam then said, "Of course, I have time to help you, Sierra. I will just have to leave when my friends text me."

"Why won't you tell me who these mysterious friends of yours are?" I asked as we then walked out of his apartment and over to my apartment.

Adam smiled towards me, and then he said, "Because it's a surprise. I don't want to ruin the surprise right now. Come on; let's get your character started."

I led Adam into my apartment, and then I made my way over to office. I sat down on my desk chair, and Adam sat down in the extra chair next to me. Adam took over my computer, quickly pulling up the website to create my permanent character, and soon, we got started on my character. Before, when I would play with Adam and them, I would just play with a Steve skin, but now that I was going to start playing and recording with them, I decided to get a permanent skin. For about an hour, we created my new skin, and soon, we were done with it. I thought it fit me perfectly. My character looked pretty close to what I looked like. It had long platinum blonde hair, had startling diamond blue and emerald green eyes, and had lighter skin. She wore a white tank top with a red and black jacket over it, and she had red shoes and black jeans on. In honor of the new headphones that Adam had given me, we added a pair of red and black headphones onto my character, and then once we did that, we added a creeper face to the back of the jacket. It fit my personality, at least my old one, perfectly.

Right after we finished my character skin and Adam helped me set up my new YouTube channel and my new Minecraft account, Adam's phone began to vibrate. He picked it up, and then a moment later, he stood up. "My friends are here. You can come over in a while if you want to meet them," Adam said, and then I nodded. He waved to me quickly, and then he walked out of the room. I quickly finished creating everything I would need to record and make videos for YouTube, and then I pushed myself away from my computer. Someone was knocking on my door.

I walked out to the living room, and then I walked to my door. Pulling open the door, I then froze when I saw the person standing in front of my door. It was Jordan. He looked shocked as well when I was standing there. "Oh, sorry Sierra. I was just trying to meet my new neighbors. Glad to see that you are one of my new neighbors though. May I come in?" Jordan asked, looking at me. I was shocked, but at least I wasn't breaking down again. Nodding ever so slightly, I then stepped back, and allowed Jordan to walk in.

"So, are you OK with me now? I really didn't mean to scare you earlier, Sierra," Jordan then said, and I breathed in. I nodded. I was cool with him now… at least better than what I was.

"It's fine… I was just caught off guard, that's all," I then said, and then I walked into the kitchen. "Do… do you want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I… I just wanted to ask some questions to you," I heard Jordan then say. I poured myself a cup of milk, and then I walked back into the living room, where Jordan had sat down on the couch.

I began to worry. "What… what kind of questions?" I asked, then looking to Jordan.

He breathed in, and then he asked, "I really want to know who your parents were, Sierra."

* * *

**0.0 this was a really big cliffhanger right here. Sorry that I rushed the ending, I just got really excited to write the next chapter. **

**Hope you guys enjoy! I should have the next chapter on tomorrow. I have been not writing too much lately because my sister is now addicted to watching Pretty Little Liars, and she is frightened by half of what happens and she has been wanting me to watch it with her lately. Hopefully I can finish Chapter Four by tomorrow.**

**By the next chapter, I should be asking questions for your guys' opinions. Just a warning in advance!**

**Please leave a review! I really would like the encouragement to continue this story. :) **

**~Ninjamaster01**


	4. Chapter 4: New friends & da Hunger Games

**Hey, guys, Ninjamaster01 here. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I had a little bit of fun writing this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**So, without further ado, here is Chapter Four!**

* * *

_Sierra's POV-_

I ran down the hallway of my apartment building, my body shaking and tears pouring down my face. I wasn't crying over the fact that Jordan had moved into the same building as Adam, Jason and I, I was actually shocked about that, but instead about Jordan's question about my parents. No one dared asked about what happened to them, and when he just brought it up, my body broke down again.

Throwing open Adam's apartment door, I ran into there, and ran into his living room. When I suddenly came in, I saw three people turn their heads towards me. I spotted Adam, but I didn't know the other two. Adam was the only one I wanted, though. Immediately, my best friend saw that I was crying, and he held his arms out to me. I plunged into his body, and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Who's that, Adam?" One of the boys asked, his voice filled with concern and confusion. He had an accent to his smooth voice… one that I recognized. But I didn't try to find out how I recognized it at that moment.

"Is that your new girlfriend?" The other boy asked, his voice rougher and definitely louder than the other guy's voice was.

Adam ignored their questions, rubbing my back softly. "It's OK. What happened, Si?" He asked, comforting me and allowing me to cry on his new shirt.

Sniffling, I then barely whispered, "Jordan was over at my place after you left… and he asked about my parents."

"Do you want us to leave, Adam? Give you two a little privacy?" The second guy asked, and then I pulled apart from Adam to look over to them. I immediately thought that they were hot. They were, actually, and not many guys were cute when I saw them for the first time. Both guys had brown hair, the first one having dark brown spiked hair and the second having lighter brown ruffled hair. Both had brown eyes, although the second guy had a lighter skin tone than the first guy did. The first guy had a pair of earrings in, which, actually, made him look cuter. They looked really friendly, and they just had a natural hotness to them that I normally never found in most guys.

Adam shook his head, and then he said, "No, it's OK, guys. This happens all the time… or at least did happen all the time. Guys, this is Sierra Mason, the girl I talk about sometimes. Sierra, this is Mitchell Hughes and Jerome Tucker." I looked to Mitch, the first guy, and Jerome, the second guy, and tried to smile, although my face was drenched in tears.

"Sorry… I must look horrible," I then said, wiping the tears off of my face.

"We've seen worse," Mitch then said, looking me up and down and then smiling at me. Jerome nodded, and then he turned back to Adam.

"I'm glad that you allowed us to stay here, Adam. We promise this will be temporary though," Jerome then said, setting down a bag on the couch. He then pulled out a laptop from his bag, and then he pulled up YouTube immediately.

"It's no problem, guys. And if anything Sierra or Jason could allow you to stay in their apartments," Adam then said, looking down to me. I laughed, and shook my head. Mitch and Jerome also laughed, and bright smiles lit up on their faces.

"I'm not going to have a guy sleeping in my apartment with me. People will think that's weird," I then said, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

Adam broke out laughing, and then he said, "Well, most people already know we are strange. That's why we are well known on YouTube."

Jerome looked up from connecting his laptop up to the TV, and he laughed. "That's exactly why we are well known on YouTube. We just make it so fun! Most people don't have as much fun as we do on here," Jerome then said, and then he made a funny face in Mitch's direction.

"Calm down, biggums. We haven't won the Hunger Games yet," Mitch then said, looking up from his phone and returning the funny face back to Jerome.

Right then, I immediately recognized the accent of Mitch's and that phrase of Jerome's. "Wait… oh, I must be stupid if I didn't see this before," I started, then palming myself in the face. Jerome, Mitch, and Adam all look up to me, and stare at me in confusion. "You guys are BajanCanadian and ASF Jerome," I then said, connecting gazes with both Mitch and Jerome. I was a complete idiot if I didn't see that before.

"We've been discovered, Mitch. Hide the diamond!" Jerome cried out, which then caused Adam and Mitch to break out laughing. I chuckled to myself, and then we heard a knocking on the door. We all turned our attention to the door, and then Jerome pushed himself up off of the floor. "I'll get it, Adam," Jerome then said, but Adam held his hand out to him.

"Nah, it's my place. I'll answer it," Adam said, then pushing his body off of the counter that he had leaned against and then walking to the door. He opened the door just a crack, and then I saw Adam's body tense up slightly. I couldn't hear who was talking, but I had a feeling who it was. "No, I'm sorry, she isn't here," Adam then said, and then I nodded to myself. Yup, it was Jordan. "See you later," Adam said quietly, and then he closed the door.

"Was it…?" I started, and then Adam nodded.

"Yes, it was Jordan. He was looking for you… and he looked worried," Adam said, then sitting on the couch next to me.

Mitch looked up once more to me, and then he raised his eyebrow in question. "So it's true then? You dated Jordan four years ago and he doesn't remember anything of you guys?" He asked, and then I nodded.

"Well, that explains why we lost contact with him almost three years ago," Jerome then said, and then I turned my attention to him.

"Wait… you guys lost contact with him? What about all of those videos that CaptainSparklez has been posting ever since then?" I asked, looking from Mitch to Jerome and then to Adam.

"Jordan's younger brother, Kalob, took over his account and did everything in his place. Apparently, Kalob is a genius of some sort, because he has some sort of voice changer machine that is hooked up to his microphone, so he sounds like Jordan completely," Adam then said, and I nodded.

"Wow, he must be a real genius if he manages to get away with being Jordan for three years. Why did you guys never tell me? I have been avoiding Jordan's videos since then because I thought that it was actually Jordan that was making them," I asked, looking to Adam almost accusingly.

Adam leaned back in his seat, chuckling almost nervously. "We thought that it would make you worse if we told you that we lost contact with Jordan."

"No, it only made me worse!" I then turned to Adam, and slapped him across the face.

"Oh! What the he-, I mean heck, was that for?!" Adam cried out, rubbing his cheek painfully.

"That was for not telling me that you lost contact with Jordan three years ago." I slapped him again.

"What was _that_ for?!"

"For flipping Jordan off earlier today, and just being mean to him." Once again, I slapped him.

"What was _that_ for?"

"Nothing, I just love slapping you."

Mitch and Jerome chuckled amusingly to themselves. I then turned to them. "You think that's funny? Wait until that happens to you," I then said, smiling playfully towards them.

"As long as you don't swear and don't do anything that angers Sierra, you won't get slapped. Trust me, I have been friends with Sierra since elementary school, and I have learned the hard way to not do any of those things around her," Adam said, then smiling brightly towards me. Adam was always quick to forgive me, even though I always hurt him.

"Ok, then. Hey, Adam, check out this video that Mitch and I did the other day!" Jerome cried out, then playing a YouTube video on Adam's TV screen. We all sat up in our seats, and watched the video intently. It was in Jerome's perspective, and we kept on laughing at funny parts when either Jerome would freak out about not winning the Hunger Games or Mitch would reference something that the two of them did earlier.

When the video ended, we were still laughing. I wiped a tear from my eye, and then I said, "I love your guys' videos. It seems so much fun to do."

"Do you not make videos, Sierra?" Mitch then asked, looking up to me from his position on the floor.

Adam shook his head. "Si doesn't make videos because she was afraid that something we would talk about would make her break down in the middle of the video."

"I was actually thinking of maybe starting up my own channel and start making videos soon," I then said.

"Maybe you can do your first video with us tonight!"Jerome cried out, his face lighting up slightly. Mitch nodded in agreement, and then Jerome said, "If we do, I will even let you win the Hunger Games."

I laughed. "I was actually planning on making a video with Adam, Ty, Quentin, and Jason tonight. Maybe we all can plan a game of the Hunger Games tonight with the seven of us."

"It sounds like a deal. Hey, do you guys want to start in a few minutes?" Mitch asked, looking between us all. "Maybe I can call Ryan to see if he wants to join us, and maybe even Noah or Bodil if they want to."

All of us smiled. "Totally! Here's my number. Just text me when you guys have the Skype call up. I'll head back over to my apartment now," I then said, connecting gazes with the three of them.

Mitch then stood up. "Sierra, don't go back alone. Have either me or Jerome come with you in case Jordan tries to come over again," He said, and then Jerome stood up.

"I can go, Mitch. Don't worry, she'll be safe with the Bacca protecting her from the Sparklez," Jerome then said, which caused all of us to break out in a round of laughter.

I breathed in, and then I smiled. "Well, come on then, Jerome. Adam, do you want me to contact anyone for you?" I asked, turning back around at the door.

"It's fine I got it covered, Sierra. Just head over to your apartment and get on. We will join you in a moment." Adam smiled towards me, and then he ushered for me to leave. I took hold of Jerome's hand, and then I walked him over to my apartment. Pushing open the door, I then walked in, with Jerome walking in behind me closely.

Jerome glanced around, interest playing across his face. "Nice place you got here, Sierra," Jerome then said, smiling as he then followed me to my office, where I still had the Minecraft login page pulled up on the screen. I sat down on the chair, and then Jerome sat down as well next to me in the chair that Adam sat down in earlier. I pulled up my Minecraft account, and then I pulled up another tab that had Skype on it. I pulled that page to the other computer screen that I had, and then I began to make sure that everything was pulled up and working perfectly before we started recording. Jerome pulled out his laptop, and he hooked up everything that he needed as well, and then once he was done, he breathed in.

"It is strange to be here in California," Jerome then said, laughing quickly once I looked over to him.

I nodded in agreement. "It definitely is something to get used to. How long are you guys planning on staying?" I asked, looking over to Jerome. He was then pulling something up on his laptop, and once he was done, he looked up to me.

Jerome shrugged. "Maybe a couple weeks. If we like it here in California, we may stay here permanently."

"Well, at least you will have friends here if you do stay. You should love it here in Los Angeles, Jerome," I then said, returning my attention back to my computer screen when I heard my phone vibrate. I picked it up, and then I entered the code into the Skype call, and then immediately afterwards, I saw Adam's face appear on the screen. I also saw Jason's, Mitch's, Ty's, and Quentin's faces as well. "Hey guys! Where are the others? Are they coming?"

Mitch nodded. "Yeah, Noah, Martin, and Ryan are coming on in just a minute," Mitch then said, and then all of a sudden, we heard three separate beeps coming from the Skype call. A moment later, three different views appeared on the screen, and then I saw three completely new people. "Hey guys, what's up?" Mitch then asked, and the three of them answered. I studied them from what I could see of them, and they all looked very familiar… almost strangely familiar. One of them looked extremely young, maybe to be around fifteen or sixteen years old, while the other two were more around my age.

"Same old, same old. Hey, who is she?" The one with the accent asked, looking towards me on his screen. I quickly recognized him. He was Bodil40, so he must be Martin. I waved towards him, and then I saw each one of the guys look at me on the screen.

"I'm Sierra Mason. I think you have heard of me before. Adam, Ty, Quentin, and Jason talk about me sometimes when you guys record," I then said, adjusting my headphones on my head. Ryan, Martin, and Noah all nodded, and then they all said their hellos to me.

"Ok, are we going to start? What Hunger Games server are we going to go on?" I heard Quentin ask, and then everyone began to talk.

"Maybe we can go on the Fridge. That one we know quite well," Mitch then offered, and we all nodded.

We all quickly pulled up the server IP, and then all logged onto the server. Immediately, everyone began to crowd around us, as they recognized everyone except for me. I looked down to the chat box, and I could see many people crying out their names and wanting them to talk back. I pulled up my recording program, and then I said, "Do you guys want me to do the introduction?"

"Sure," I heard several of the boys say, and then I laughed.

"Ok. 3…2…1. Hey, guys, this is Ninjamaster here and I am new with this channel. I am here with…" I then looked over to the Skype screen, and I gestured to all of them to introduce themselves.

"SkyDoesMinecraft," Adam said, smiling playfully towards me.

"Deadlox."

"HuskyMUDKIPZ."

"BajanCanadian."

"THE FLUFFY!"

"MinecraftUniverse."

"Bodil40."

"Morgan Freeman."

"And NoahCraft!" Noah finished, and then we all broke out laughing.

"We are playing the Fridge. We are all teaming up, right?" Adam then asked, right as we then teleported to the arena where we would be starting in.

"It would make it more fun if we didn't. I mean, we have ten of us out of the 24 that are playing in this round. We should split up in half: maybe we can have Sky, Sierra, Bodil, Mitch, and Jerome on one team, and then we can have Noah, Jason, Quentin, Ryan and I on the other team," Ty then said, and we all agreed.

"OK, here we go guys!" I then cried out, and then we started our Hunger Games game.

* * *

**Sorry, that was another rushed chapter. I am trying to get to the best part soon, because I am getting excited. I would love the advice to make this story better, though :P **

**Here are those questions that I promised I would ask last chapter:**

**Who should Sierra get together with?**

**1. Jordan - he is trying everything to make things right, and maybe getting together with him will heal Sierra's broken heart.**

**2. Adam - she has been best friends with him since elementary school, and they would be perfect for each other.**

**3. Mitch - He is foreign to Sierra, and would help her get closer to everyone else when she is not wanting to be around anyone.**

**4. Jerome - She should be with the Fluffy, because he is a good friend for her and he cares for her.**

**How should Jordan get his memory back?**

**1. He just suddenly remembers - not very interesting but very quick and shocking.**

**2. Sierra's friends help him remember things, even when Sierra doesn't want them to.**

**3. Jordan slowly remembers as time progresses. It makes it a lot more interesting this way.**

**Should Sierra get better now?**

**1. Yes, now that Jordan is back she should start progressively getting better. **

**2. No, it makes the story more interesting :)**

**Please leave a review if you liked this chapter!**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	5. Chapter 5: Complications

**Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up... I have been stuck on Writer's Block. Luckily, I got out of it though :)**

**Without further ado, here is the fashionably late Chapter 5!**

* * *

_Jordan's POV-_

Sierra ran out of the room, sobbing her eyes out. I was still shocked. The sting of her slap still was on my face, and my face throbbed in pain. That was the third time I have been hurt today. I was punched in the face by Ty, then I was slapped by Sierra, and once again I have been slapped. Today was just not my day, it seemed like.

I stood up from the couch, and then I walked out of Sierra's apartment, walking out. It just seemed weird to be in someone else's apartment without them there. It just wasn't the right thing to do. Looking past the doorframe of her apartment, and then saw Sierra dart into one of the other rooms in the hall. That must have been either Adam's or Jason's place that she had gone into. I sighed. All I wanted to do was ask a simple question to her, but apparently that made her break down again, and obviously it was a very touchy subject to talk about. I didn't mean any harm on Sierra whatsoever.

After a moment of checking my phone to make sure that I didn't miss any important texts from anyone, although I seriously doubted that anyone would text me here, as I was not really wanted around here, I then began to walk down the hall towards the door where Sierra had darted into. I paused in front of that door, and then I pressed my ear to the door. That was not a very neighborly thing to do, but I really didn't care at that moment.

"…are BajanCanadian and ASF Jerome," I then heard Sierra say. She sounded a lot happier then she was earlier, and I smiled lightly. At least she was better now than she was a moment ago.

"We've been discovered, Mitch. Hide the diamond!" I then heard a guy cry out. His voice sounded familiar, but I could not pinpoint where I recognized it before. I heard laughter erupt from inside, and then I couldn't handle it anymore. I knocked on the door, and then everything fell silent inside.

A moment later, the door cracked open, and then I saw Adam's face in the doorway. His face scrunched up for a moment, and then I asked, "Hey, is Sierra here?" I tried to look past Adam and into the room, but I couldn't see much past him.

"No, I'm sorry, she isn't here," Adam then said, and then I nodded slowly. I really didn't believe that Sierra wasn't in there, but I couldn't blame Adam right then for lying to me. He could have been telling the truth, but I seriously doubted that.

"Oh… OK, then. I guess I will keep on looking for her then," I then said, worry overcoming my body. Adam had lied to me, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"See you later," Adam said quietly, and then he closed the door. I then turned around, and I began to make my way back down the hallway to where my new apartment was. My mind was running a million miles an hour. Why did Sierra not want me to talk about her parents? I know that she said that her parents had died, but what had happened to cause them to die?

I sighed. I was just going to get myself hated around here more if I didn't keep on trying to see why Sierra is in the state of condition that she is in. I walked into my apartment, and I plopped down on the couch. Picking up the TV remote that sat next to the couch, I then pulled up YouTube on my TV, and then I started searching for some videos. I saw a particular video that looked very strange to me. On the front, it was an image of five people in what looked like prison uniforms running from one person that wore a cop-like outfit. As I studied it closer, I realized that the video was by some person called SkyDoesMinecraft. The title was called Minecraft Cops N Robbers! I started playing it, and soon, I began to watch the video in interest.

The video had six people in it, the same people off of the cover for the video. There was SkyDoesMinecraft, gizzy14gazza, BajanCanadian, ASF Jerome, Ssundee, and NoahCraftFTW. As I continued watching, I quickly recognized three of the voices of the people in the video. I was shocked. Adam Gubler and the two guys that were in Adam's apartment were SkyDoesMinecraft, BajanCanadian, and ASF Jerome? I immediately became interested. That was probably what Adam and the rest of them were doing right now. Sierra was probably with them as well. Maybe, if I was quick enough, I could sneak into Adam's apartment and see where Sierra was. It was a ridiculous plan, but one that I wanted to accomplish.

I got up, and I opened my apartment door slowly. I looked down the hallway, although everything seemed just as empty as it was before. I walked down the hallway until I reached the apartment where Adam lived. I opened the door slowly, and looked around. No one was in there. This plan was actually going to work.

* * *

_Jerome's POV-_

"Watch out, Bodil, behind you!" I cried out, and then Bodil turned around. There was a person running towards us, and Bodil immediately began to fight him. The person died quickly, then dropping everything that he had on him.

Bodil turned to me, and then he threw me some iron leggings. "Thanks, Jerome," Bodil then said, turning back around to go and find what had happened to Mitch, Sky, and Sierra. I looked around the arena, and I sighed. I loved The Fridge. It was one of my favorite Hunger Games to play in.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard Mitch cry out, "Ah-ha! Surprise, biggums!"

I whipped around, and then I punched Mitch quickly. "What the heck, dude! I thought that you were another contestant!" I cried out, laughing quickly afterwards. Then, I pulled up the player list. "We only have three more people until it is just down to the ten of us. Oh, I mean, eight of us," I then said, as I then watched Noah and Quentin die.

Quentin cursed out loud, and then he said, "Come on, that was cheating! He was block-glitching!"

Noah then exhaled loudly. "I got hit as well, Quentin. Don't know who it was though. Who in the world is Butt-Saggington?"

Sky then immediately began to laugh. "That was me, Noah. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You were just standing there and not doing anything!" He cried out, and then everyone else broke out laughing as well.

All of a sudden, something interrupted our recording. A shouting could be heard from someone's house, and on closer inspection, I realized that the person was shouting, "WHERE IS SIERRA!?"

Adam exhaled loudly, and then he said, "Jerome, watch my back real quick. I have to deal with a problem…" Adam then stood up from his computer, and walked off.

I looked over to Sierra, who was looking at me as well. "Do you think…?" Sierra asked, looking over to me. I then nodded.

"I think that was Jordan," I then said, returning my attention to the Hunger Games. Bodil and Mitch had died by a TNT explosion, and I was almost dead, along with Sky. I had managed to protect Adam though while he was AFK, and when Adam returned, I could tell that Adam was a little uneasy. "So… what did Jordan want exactly?" I asked, then jumping across the river that was in that particular Hunger Games server and trying to make it back to middle.

Sighing, Adam then said, "Well, he wanted to know where Sierra was. I got pissed at him, though, because he had walked into my apartment without permission."

"I could have done it, Adam. I am dead now, it wouldn't have been that big of a deal if I did it instead," Mitch then said, and then I heard Adam laugh.

"Well, he doesn't know you that well. He barely knows me, Jason, Ty, Quentin, and Sierra," Adam said, then taking out his iron sword and killing one of the three remaining contestants until it was just down to the six of us friends that were enduring the match so far.

We all then could hear someone slapping their hands down on the desk in front of them. "Wait a second. Let me get this straight. Jordan doesn't know you five at all, even though we are all friends with him?" Bodil then asked, and the Adam, Jason, Ty, Quentin, and Sierra promptly nodded.

A moment later, I sat back in my chair, exhaling loudly. "Dang it, I got killed. That dude came out of nowhere," I said, then turning to go and spectate Adam and Sierra. I flew in the air, watching them as they then ran to center. The chests had just refilled, and they got all the loot because Ty, Jason, and Ryan were elsewhere. Adam put on full budder armor, and then he wielded his iron sword.

"OK, who wants a piece of me now!?" Adam yelled, then laughing hysterically when everyone else began to laugh as well.

"Morgan Freeman wants a piece of you, Adam," Ryan then said as he came out of nowhere. Immediately, Adam and Ryan began to fight, but soon Ryan disappeared. "Dang it. Morgan Freeman has been slain. Morgan Freeman will get you, Sky, someday," Ryan then said which caused everyone else to laugh.

I then looked over to Sierra, who I was actually spectating. She was decked out in all iron armor, and she had a diamond sword in hand. "Wow, you are decked, Sierra. You sure that she hasn't been playing Minecraft this whole time?" I asked, and then Sierra laughed. Right then, I heard a knocking on Sierra's door. I pushed myself up, and then I said, "I will get it. You keep on playing and win the Hunger Games, Sierra."

Sierra nodded, and then I turned around, walking out of the office. I walked to the door, and then I opened it. Immediately, I came face to face with Jordan. Jordan looked shocked that I was there. "Um, hi, is Sierra here?" Jordan then asked, looking past me to see into the apartment.

I shook my head, a small smile playing across my face. "No, she isn't here," I then said, which then got Jordan to nod slightly.

Jordan then looked to me once more. "Who are you, if I may ask?"

With the straightest possible face that I could pull off, I then said, "I'm Sierra's boyfriend."

Obviously that shocked Jordan, and then he said, "I… I didn't think Sierra…. h-had a boyfriend."

"Well, I was gone for a while, but I came back from my vacation today. Is that a problem?" I asked, trying to look the toughest that I could. Even though I was shorter than Jordan was, he still looked slightly nervous when I said that. Jordan shook his head quickly, backing up slowly. "Well, then, don't come around and bother Sierra anymore, you hear?" I watched as Jordan then nodded, and then he took off down the hallway. I watched him run, and then I shook my head, laughing to myself. Man, I was good at acting.

I walked back into the office, wiping away a tear from laughing so hard. Sierra turned to me slightly, and then she asked, "What happened? Why are you laughing so hard?"

Sitting back down in my seat, I then got back on Minecraft. "Oh, I managed to get Jordan away from you for a while," I then said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, no, what did you do this time, biggums?" Mitch then asked, and then I laughed slightly.

"Oh, I just pulled the boyfriend card, that's all," I then said, which then caused everyone else to break out laughing.

"'That's all'? You told Jordan that I had a boyfriend!?" Sierra then cried out, all of a sudden teleporting to the death match. There weren't many people left; just Adam, Ty, and Sierra were left. Jason had managed to get the last guy other than them, which then caused him to die as well. Sierra quickly killed the others, and she was the remaining victor. "Yes! I won!" Sierra cried out, then clapping her hands in a self-celebratory fashion.

"You won the Hunger Games!" I cried out, then laughing along with everyone else. "And yes, I did tell Jordan that you had a boyfriend. At least he is going to stay away from you for a while now, though," I then said, which then caused Sierra to sigh annoyingly.

"Well, anyways, that was the Hunger Games. Thanks for watching, I hope you guys enjoyed the video, and we'll see you later. Everything is in the description below, so check out everyone's channels, including Ninjamaster's new channel and please subscribe to her! And I will see you later, recruits!" Adam then said, and then a moment later, I ended recording. Everyone else did the same, and then we all slumped in our chairs.

"That was fun," Noah then said, and then everyone broke out laughing.

"Yes, that was. We will have to play again soon. Hey, maybe tomorrow you can join me and Jerome as we play Bridges. We can get Nooch to come on and play with us! You can come too, Adam, if you want!" Mitch cried out, and then we nodded.

"Well, have fun guys. I have to go, so talk to you later," Bodil then said, and then a moment later after we all said our goodbyes, Bodil disconnected. Soon, everyone else began to disconnect as well. First Ryan, then Noah, Quentin, Ty, and then all that was left was Sierra, Mitch, Adam, Jason and I.

Adam exhaled out loud, and then he said, "Well, do you guys want to do something now? We can all come over to your place, Sierra. Maybe just have a nice time together as friends. Maybe you can get to know Jerome and Mitch a little more if you do that then."

I looked over to Sierra, a playful grin on my face. Sierra smiled back, and then she said, "Well, that sounds a little fun. Sure. We can go to the movies and go and see Despicable Me 2. That movie looks amazing."

Everyone smiled. "We'll be over in a couple minutes, and then we can all go out for dinner before the movie. I mean, it is only seven o'clock. The next showing of Despicable Me 2 isn't until 9:40," Mitch then said.

I laughed. "So this is like a giant date? Except with four guys and one girl? Well, ain't you a lucky girl, Sierra," I asked, which then caused everyone to break out laughing.

"Well, I think that Sierra should be going on the 'date' with you, Jerome, since you did play the boyfriend card with Jordan," Jason then said, which caused everyone to break out laughing.

Wiping a tear from my eye, I then said, "No, I only have to act like her boyfriend when Jordan is around, which I completely doubt that will happen."

Adam shrugged, and then he said, "It could happen. You don't know. OK, gonna get off now. See you guys in a couple minutes."

Right then, Adam, Mitch, and Jason disconnected. I closed my Skype, and took off my headphones, placing them on the desk. Shutting my laptop, I then stood up, stretching. "Well, that was fun," I then said, grinning at Sierra.

She rolled her eyes, and then she said, "Yes, I guess it was fun. I actually won the Hunger Games, my first time playing the Hunger Games! I guess I just got lucky." Sierra stood up, quickly turned off her computer, and then she walked out. I followed close behind her, and then I nodded.

"Hey, beginners luck is something that some people have. I'm going to stay in here and wait for Adam, Mitch, and Jason to come over." I then sat down on the couch, and Sierra nodded.

"I'm going to get changed… stay here and I won't hurt you," Sierra then said, smiling towards me. I smiled back, and then Sierra disappeared into her room. I leaned back against the couch, closing my eyes for a moment. Right then, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Taking it out, I then looked down, and saw that I got a text from Mitch.

_Hey, dood, r u still at Sierra's place?_

_Yeah, just sitting on the couch and waiting for her to change._

_ Why is she doing that? Does she seriously think that we are all going on a date with her?_

_Idk. I guess that she just wants to look good for the occasion…_

_ Anyways, when she comes out, tell her to meet us over at Adam's place. Jason is already over here, and Quentin and Ty are coming along with us._

_Ok, thx for letting me know. C ya in a few biggums_

_ C ya._

I put my phone back in my pocket, and then looked up when I heard a rustling sound. When I did, though, I smiled to myself. Sierra stood before me, wearing a really low-cut gorgeous mint green dress that ended to about her thigh, and a black belt was tied around her waist. She wore black high heels, and she had a gold and blue necklace hanging on her neck. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and she left a little hair to flame her face. She wore very little makeup, only having a small amount of green eye shadow to compliment the dress and having mascara and eyeliner on her eyes. She looked cute, and I found myself looking her up and down slightly. You wouldn't have been able to tell that she had mental breakdowns if you looked at her.

Sierra laughed, and then she said, "Are you done checking me out yet?"

I looked up to her, and smiled. Nodding, I then said, "Well, let's get going then. We are meeting over at Adam's place because Jason is already over there, and it will make it easier if we just met over there. Oh, and Quentin and Ty are joining us as well."

"Good to know." Sierra grabbed her purse, and then she locked up her apartment after us. We walked down the hall for a moment, and then I knocked on Adam's door sharply three times. I then opened the door, and I walked in, with Sierra close behind me.

Adam, Mitch, Jason, Quentin, and Ty all turned towards us, and they smiled when they saw us. When they saw Sierra, though, a couple of them wolf-whistled, which made Sierra blush profusely.

"Dang, you look good, Sierra," Jason then said, smiling towards Sierra.

"Shut up. Let's just get going before I have to drag you there," Sierra then said, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. The other guys nodded, and then we all followed Sierra out the door and then down the apartment complex. We all went down to the parking lot, and we took Mitch's and Adam's cars. Mitch, Quentin, and Ty all went in Mitch's car, while Adam, Sierra, Jason and I went into Adam's car. I got shotgun, sitting in the front and watching out the car as we were driving down the road.

"So, why exactly are you dressed up, Sierra?" Jason asked, and then a moment later, I heard Sierra laugh softly.

"Because I wanted to dress up, that's why Jason. I mean, I am supposed to look the best out of a large group of guys," Sierra then said.

"You already did before you even got dressed up, Si." Adam looked back at Jason and Sierra, smiling slightly.

Sierra laughed once more, which made me smile. Her laugh was infectious, especially when she actually did laugh. She looked really happy, better than she did when Mitch and I met her for the first time. "Well, then it was because I wanted to look good. This _is_ basically like a date, even though there are six guys and only single little me."

We all broke out laughing, and then I said, "Look, we are here now. The Pizza Studio, the best place to go before a nice evening of watching Despicable Me 2."

Pulling into the restaurant, we all then got out, and a minute later, Mitch showed up. We all walked inside, and immediately got our seats. It wasn't very busy, which was a good thing for us.

A woman walked up to us, and then she said, "Welcome to the Pizza Studio. What would you like to order?"

We all looked at each other, and then Adam said, "I guess we will have two pizzas: The Margherita and the Pepperoni Pizza."

The woman nodded, and then she moved back over to where she was before, and immediately, we saw four people begin to make our meal. We all talked for a while, just laughing and having a good time. We were sitting at a round table, in this precise order (from right to left, if you are looking at us): Jason, Ty, Sierra, Adam, me, Mitch and Quentin. We were having a blast, and joking around, like we always do.

All of a sudden, I looked over to the door, and I froze when I saw someone walk in. He looked around quickly, and then he dragged forward his date, a girl who had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a pair of white short shorts and a pink tank top. I hit Adam in the arm, who immediately looked over to me. I gestured with my head over to the direction of the door, and then Adam looked over there.

"Oh no…" Adam muttered, staring with an angry expression on his face towards the couple that just walked in.

"What is it, Adam?" Quentin asked, looking at us confusingly.

Adam gestured with his head towards the door, and then everyone turned to there. We all froze. "Great, this day just got better. Jordan is here," Ty then said, glaring at the young man. I looked over to Sierra, and I could see the shock on her face. Jordan was here, and he was looking at us. This wasn't going to turn out well.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I was stuck on Writer's Block, trying to incorporate everything together while still making it sound good. I have redone this chapter like five times. Hope it was good, though. :)**

**~Ninjamaster01**


	6. Chapter 6: End of Levels and the Storm

**Hey, sorry guys that I didn't get this chapter up sooner. I was stuck on Writer's Block, and just last night got out of it. **

**I realize that most of you guys either want Mitch, Jerome, or Adam, which makes it very hard to decide what to do for the story. So, for now, she will be neutral with all three of them :)**

**Here is Chapter 6! :P**

* * *

_Sierra's POV-_

I stared in shock at Jordan and the girl that he was going out on a date with. I quickly recognized the girl; her name was Tamsin (yes, a very unique name), and she was one of the most popular girls in the school. So far, Jordan hadn't noticed us yet, which was a good thing.

Jerome looked over to Adam, and then he said, "Quick, switch me places!" Adam did as Jerome said, and soon, after a mess of scrambling legs, cussing when someone stepped on someone else's toes and pushes to the faces, Jerome was sitting next to me. Right at that moment that Jerome calmed down from moving so quickly, Jordan's eyes connected with mine, and then he began to move over to us.

Ty grabbed onto my arm once I began to shake slightly. "Don't break down here. You can get through this, Si," Ty then said, and I nodded slightly.

Jordan smiled as he then approached us. "Hey, guys, what's up?" Jordan asked, looking at all of us. As I watched his eyes, they constantly kept on coming back to me. I breathed in, and managed to keep my body from shaking and breaking down at that moment.

"Oh, nothing, we were just having a great time until something turned up and ruined the night," Jason then said, which then got him a quick punch from me. Jason shrugged quickly, and then he returned his attention back to Jordan. "What are you doing here?"

"Jordan is taking me out on a date, isn't it obvious? And, let me guess, you are all on a date with Sierra? That is so sweet… I guess…" Tamsin then said, cocking out her hip and then placing her hands on her waist. I glared at Tamsin. She was one of the only people that actually despised me, and was never nice to me. She always seemed to be in style and always had "perfect" hair. At that time, she was wearing a light pink ruffle tank top, white short shorts, and a pair of white Converse All-Star shoes. Her hair was curled and hung down her back, and then she had thick makeup on her face. She looked almost like she always did… "perfect".

Jerome then wrapped his arm around my shoulder, which made me slightly shocked. That came out of nowhere. "No, we are all just hanging out as friends. Sierra is my girlfriend, not everyone else's as well," Jerome then said, and then I realized that he was still going on with the "boyfriend" thing that he pulled earlier. I knew I had to play along as well, so I then gave Jerome a kiss on the cheek.

"That would be weird if I had multiple boyfriends. There is only one guy for me," I then said, smiling. I saw Jerome smile, and then he gave me a quick wink. We all knew this was fake, except for, of course, Jordan and Tamsin.

Jordan still looked shocked that I actually had a "boyfriend". He then turned around, and walked off, grabbing onto Tamsin's hand and dragging her off to go find a table elsewhere.

Jerome removed his arm from around me, and then he laughed quickly. "See? I told you that would keep Jordan away from you," Jerome then said, looking over to me and then making his traditional slurping sound. We all laughed, and then Adam nodded.

"Now can I have my seat back, Jerome?" Adam asked, looking over to his friend.

"No, because if Jordan still can see us, he will be suspicious if I am not directly next to Sierra," Jerome then said, which then caused us all to laugh.

"Oh, this day should be fun. I have a boyfriend now… I didn't expect that to happen." I said, then brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. The boys all began to laugh, and then the food showed up at our table. We ate quickly, making sure that Jordan and Tamsin, who were sitting at a table across the restaurant from us, were not looking at us. Whenever they were, though, Jerome and I would act like we were in love, but never going as far as kissing each other.

"Jordan doesn't look happy," I then heard Quentin say. I looked over to the direction of Jordan, and I could see him frowning slightly in our direction. Once, however, he saw that we were looking in their direction, he lowered his gaze, then returning to talk to Tamsin.

Ty then leaned back in his seat, and then he chuckled slightly. "I think he only came here to spy on Sierra," Ty then said, which made all of us look over to him. "What? I think it is true. I mean, he looks like he has a crush on you, Sierra. Don't you notice how he acts around you?"

I shook my head. I really didn't pay attention to things like that anymore. I didn't think anyone had a crush on me. "Come on, the movie starts in fifteen minutes, and we still have to get there before it starts," I then said, picking up my purse and standing up. Everyone else also stood up, and then Mitch left a really big tip on the table. The food was amazing, which was why he left the tip. We all walked out of The Pizza Studio, and then we climbed into the same cars that we did when we came here. Driving for about ten minutes, we then reached the ArcLight Cinemas; we climbed out, and got our tickets quickly.

We watched Despicable Me 2, laughing at all of the funny parts and being silent during the more intense parts of the movie. Everything was amazing. And I was free to act like I could, because I was with my best friends in the whole world. I sat next to Adam and Jerome, with everyone else on the sides of them. It was the best night of my life, that was for sure.

* * *

_Adam's POV-_

We all drove back in our cars, having the same people in the same cars as they came in. It took us a good half an hour to drive back to our apartment, as we had gone quite a ways to get to the restaurant and the movie theatre that we went to. We said goodbye to Quentin and Ty, and then we made our way back up the apartment building.

Soon, Mitch, Jerome, Sierra and I were the only ones left, hanging at my place. Jason had gone home, saying that he had to go to his parents' house because he couldn't visit them tonight. The only light in my apartment was from the living room, and we were all gathered in there, watching YouTube on my TV. I sat on the couch with Mitch and Jerome, while Sierra sat on the chair, still wearing the same outfit that she went out in.

We all couldn't stop laughing at the videos we watched. We soon watched over the recordings that Mitch, Jerome and I did, laughing our heads off at the different perspective points that we had.

"Oh, my Gosh, I can't believe that happened," I then said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"That was one of the best games of GrifBall ever, at least for us, Adam," Mitch then said, laughing.

"Just because your freaking team glitched through our entire team doesn't mean that you guys won," Jerome then said, giving us a funny look.

"You kidding? We _totally_ won the Hunger Games, Jerome! Just because we are amazing like that. Woo loo loo loo loo!" I cried out, which then made everyone break out laughing. Even Sierra was laughing. I had never seen her that happy since she was dating Jordan four years ago.

Sierra then chuckled, and then she pushed herself up off of the ground. "Well, I better be heading back to my apartment now. It is getting way late. End of levels are coming up soon, and I really don't want to blow up my chance of getting into college because I spend too much time playing Minecraft with you guys at night," She then said, which then made the three of us laugh in return.

"You guys are still in school? Dude! Mitch and I have been graduated for a couple days now! You guys are slowpokes," Jerome then said, then beginning to talk slowly to prove his point that we were "slowpokes".

"Different time zone, different school, Jerome. Here, I will walk you back to your apartment, Sierra. Mitch, Jerome, just makes yourselves comfy on the couches." Standing up, I then walked with Sierra to the door, and I opened if for her. We walked out into the dark hallway, and then down the hall a couple doors.

Sierra turned to me in front of her door. "Well, tonight was fun! Excepting for the fact that Jordan came back, it was the best time I have ever had," Sierra then said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled, flashing her perfect white teeth at me. Immediately, my insides began to bubble. She was truly beautiful, but she didn't realize how much I cared for her.

I then leaned down to give Sierra a hug. "Well, I am glad that you are feeling better. Let us not try not to make you break down again. It is not fun to have you crying and in pain all of the time," I said, releasing her slightly to look into her eyes.

Laughing, Sierra then nodded. "Let us not. I hate breaking down. I can't help it though… it is just something that happens naturally," She said, then leaning up to me. She kissed me softly on the lips, although she had been doing that since we were little. To her, it meant that we were still close friends, but to me, it made me think something else. I could understand… sometimes you just have to have someone that you can kiss just to release a little tension. It was a friendly gesture, especially from where she was born.

"Goodnight, Adam," Sierra then said, smiling towards me and opening the door to her apartment.

"Goodnight, Si," I then said, waving slightly to her. She then entered her apartment, closing the door softly behind her. I walked back to my apartment, a huge smile plastered to my face. When I walked in, I then saw that Mitch and Jerome were talking to each other, sitting up on the couches. They had already pulled out a blanket and a pillow each, their beds set up and everything.

Both of my friends turned to me when I walked in. "Hey, Adam, do you think that Sierra would actually like a boyfriend right now?" Jerome then asked, smiling slightly.

I raised my eyebrow towards him. "Why? Do you like her?"

"Of course we do! She is a really wonderful girl, Adam. I can see that all of us like her. But we were talking, and Jerome was wanting to ask her out," Mitch then said, and I walked into the living room.

Sitting down on the closest chair, I then shrugged. "I really don't think she wants a boyfriend right at the moment. I mean, her old one that was gone for four years just came back, I think she is going through enough boyfriend troubles at the moment right now," I said, then beginning to examine my necklace. It resembled a lot like the amulet on my Minecraft skin, except considerably smaller than the one in the game is.

Jerome then exhaled. "Well, that just sucks. Hey, where was she born? I can hint a slight accent to her voice."

"She was born and raised in Denmark. She moved here when she was in third grade. Since then, Ty, Quentin and I have been close friends with her. I guess she never really wanted to get rid of the accent when she moved here."

Both Mitch and Jerome looked impressed. "Wow, a Danish chick? I guess that is where she got her platinum blonde hair from," Mitch then said, laughing slightly.

I nodded. "Yeah, that is where that hair color originated from. Anyways, goodnight, guys. Don't stay up too late, or else I will have to come in here and kick your butts for staying up until 5 in the morning," I said, then standing up. Mitch and Jerome quickly assured me that they weren't going to stay up until 5 in the morning, and then I walked into my room. I quickly dressed into my pajama pants, sleeping with no shirt on, like I normally did. Climbing into bed, I then though over the day that I had today. Sierra had bonded with me a lot more than she normally did. I would have to keep Jordan around to get some more time with her then, if every time that he came around her she would break out crying. Of course, I didn't want to put Sierra through that kind of pain, but it was very convenient if I was trying to be around Sierra a lot more. I closed my eyes, then quickly drifting off to sleep, Sierra's image glued to the back of my eyelids.

* * *

_Sierra's POV-_

I woke up considerably earlier than normal the next morning. I was really excited for the End of Levels to start, even though technically I wasn't going to be taking them with everyone else. Since the computer was the only way that I could take any tests and do anything else, I was going to take the End of Levels in the Computer Lab with Adam, Jason, Ty and Quentin. I asked for them to take the test with me, because they were my closest friends. The teachers respected my decision, and with that, I had my closest friends with me the entire day of testing. Already I knew that this day was going to be great.

Pushing myself from bed, I then walked out into the kitchen, dressed in nothing but a pair of light grey and blue pajama pants and a grey tank top. I ran over to Adam's apartment, as that was where I usually ate in the morning. Not that I didn't have any food of my own in my place, but that I wanted to be with my friends as much as I possibly could without having them sleep with me. That would have just been a little strange.

Letting myself into Adam's apartment, I then saw Mitch and Jerome passed out on the couches in the living room. I then chuckled to myself. Oh, how badly I wanted to prank them right then. But I had restrictions, even with friends. Running into Adam's room, I then walked up to him. "Adam, wake up!" I cried out, which made Adam jolt awake suddenly. He stared at me in shock, and then he fell back on his bed, groaning slightly.

"Gosh, why do you have to do that every single morning?" Adam asked, then pushing himself groggily from his bed.

"Because you wouldn't get up yourself if I didn't do it for you. Now, come on. Let's get some breakfast. Jason should be coming over in a couple minutes. Do you want me to wake up Mitch and Jerome?" I asked, then walking into the kitchen.

A mischievous smile then appeared on Adam's face. "No, let us wake them up suddenly and preferably with whip cream mustaches on their faces and whip cream in their hands," Adam then said, taking out a huge bottle of whipped cream from one of the cupboards and smiling towards me. I then laughed as well. Soon, we got to work on setting up the prank for our friends.

Jason soon came to the door, looking at us as we continued to put whipped cream on their faces. "Well, good morning to you guys as well," Jason then said, looking at us. It was then that we realized that we were still in our pajamas. "Are you guys gonna pull a prank on Mitch and Jerome?" Jason then asked quietly, walking up to us.

"Yeah, you wanna help us?" I asked, then looking over to my friend. He was already completely ready for school, his backpack being on the chair by the bar. His new earrings sparkled in the morning light, which made me smile slightly. He, along with Mitch, were the only guys I knew that could pull off wearing earrings. Jason wore a simple dark blue t-shirt that said '_You mad brah?'_, and black jeans. He wore his normal Osiris green and black skater shoes, and his hair was as ruffled as it normally was.

Jason smiled. "Oh, how can I pass up on this perfect of an offer?" Jason then said, grinning wickedly. Adam then handed Jason a bottle of whipped cream, and immediately, Jason began to spray the topping on Mitch's face. Adam and I had already done Mitch, having his whipped cream mustache be very fancy and with curls at the end. Once we were done, we then took a step back from them, and Jason began to laugh to himself hysterically. "Oh, I have to take a picture of this. This is going to go on the Internet," Jason then said, taking out his Iphone and quickly taking a picture of the two best friends.

Adam then walked forward, handing me a feather. "I will get Mitch, you get Jerome. On the count of three, quietly brush the feather against their noses, and then back up as fast as you can," Adam then said, and then I nodded. We walked up to our corresponding victims, stationing ourselves right above their heads. Glancing over to Adam, he then held up one finger, then two, and then finally three. I brushed the tip of the feather against Jerome's nose, and then backed up quickly as he then began to stir. He wiped his whipped cream-filled hand across his forehead, missing his fancy mustache completely. Once Jerome realized what was going on, he then shot upwards, giving out an almost girlish scream.

Jason, Adam and I immediately began to break out laughing. Mitch did the same as Jerome, and then the two of them stared in shock at their hands. "What in the world?" Mitch asked, looking at his hand, and then up to us. "Oh, no, you guys are so going to die!" Mitch then cried out, jumping up from his spot on the couch and breaking out in a run towards us. We all yelped, and then we took off running. Jerome joined the hunt, and soon, we all were running around Adam's apartment, trying not to get attacked by Jerome or Mitch.

I cried out in alarm when I felt a pair of arms encircle me. I got lifted up into the air, spun around, and then placed back down. All of a sudden, I felt Mitch wipe his whip cream covered hand over my face. I began to laugh, which then made them laugh as well. "I got you, Sierra," Mitch then said, smiling towards me through his Hitler styled mustache, which miraculously still wasn't ruined.

Wiping off the cream, I then laughed as well. "So it appears. Good thing I haven't started to get ready for school yet, or else I will be screwed," I said, which made Mitch laugh even harder. We both then walked back into the living room, and it was then that Mitch and Jerome got a look at each other's faces.

"Oh, my Gosh! Your face, Mitch!" Jerome then said, laughing hysterically.

"Your face, Jerome!" Mitch then cried out, joining in on Jerome's laughter. They then both walked up to the closest mirror, which was just inside the bathroom. "Wow, I make this Hitler mustache look good," Mitch then said, which then made Jason, Adam and I to break out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? I got the freaking best mustache ever, dood! I don't want to take off this mustache," We then heard Jerome say, which made us laugh even harder. Soon, I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe. It was just so funny. A moment later, I heard Jerome cry out, cussing several times. "**YOU RUINED MY CURLY MUSTACHE! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, BIGGUMS**!" Jerome then cried out, which then continued our laughter. Soon, we all were out of laughter, our faces red from laughing so hard. I then looked over to my friends. We all looked like we just had a giant battle with whip cream, which was actually pretty close to what happened. Bits of whip cream were in Adam's hair, and it was smeared over his shirt and face. Jason didn't look as bad as the rest of us did, having only small amounts of whip cream on his pants and his shirt.

"OK, enough fun for one morning. I will start making some Poptarts for us for breakfast. Sierra and Jason, you guys can go back to your apartments to get ready for school and to get rid of the whip cream evidence. Breakfast should be done in about five minutes," Adam then said, walking into his kitchen and pulling a couple packets of Poptarts from the cupboard. Jason and I nodded, and then we walked out of Adam's apartment, splitting ways to head to our own apartments.

Walking inside my apartment, I then walked into my room. I quickly fixed myself up, cleaning up the whip cream mess on my face and clothes. Walking to my closet, I then got ready for school. Today I was feeling a little more girly, so I pulled out a black and white ruffled dress similar to the one that wore last night (except that this one was sleeveless and slightly shorter), a pair of red tennis shoes, a cute black necklace, and a couple white and black bangles. After I put my clothes on, I then pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, having a couple strands of hair flaming my face, similar to last night.

Once I was done getting ready for school, I walked back over to Adam's apartment, my Iphone out in my hand. I let myself in, and immediately the smell of coffee and freshly toasted Poptarts made my stomach growl. When I walked in, I immediately saw Adam, Jason, Mitch, and Jerome surrounding the bar. They all looked to be deep in conversation, and when they noticed me, they stopped talking and they smiled to me.

"What?" I asked when I sat down next to Jerome at the bar. They all were smiling strangely at me… which I found extremely creepy.

"Nothing. Here is your Poptart, Si," Adam then said, pushing a plate of Poptarts to me. Then, Jason gave me a cup of coffee. This didn't happen often.

"OK, what is it? What are you guys hiding from me? Normally you guys are not this friendly with me," I then said, taking a bite into the strawberry filled treat. I looked at the four of them, and then they shared a look between themselves. Something definitely was going on now.

Mitch then shrugged. "People can change, can't they? Hurry up and eat your treat, Sierra. You guys have to be heading to school in a couple minutes," Mitch then said, taking a sip at his coffee.

"What are you guys going to do then while we are gone at school?"

"Oh, we don't know. We are going to probably make a Hunger Games video, and maybe go and see some famous sights of Los Angeles. Just have fun while you guys get to be boring at school," Jerome then said, smiling slightly towards us.

"Actually, End of Levels start today, and I have requested that Adam, Ty, Jason and Quentin take their End of Levels in the Computer Lab with me. And, when we are done with tests, they will allow us to play Minecraft on our laptops. We will get to have a blast while everyone _else_ gets to be boring," I then said, which made Mitch and Jerome fall silent. For the rest of the time while we finished our breakfast, we were in silence.

Adam looked down to his budder watch, and then he said, "Come on, guys. We have to be heading to school now." Jason and I nodded, and then we waved to Mitch and Jerome before walking out. Adam was the last one out. "Oh, and if I find my apartment in ruins when we come back from school, I personally will kick your butts out into the streets," Adam then said before he closed the door once more.

We walked down to the ground level, and the three of us climbed into Adam's car. It only took us a couple minutes to drive to school, and once we got there, we saw Quentin and Ty standing in front of the school, their backpacks slung over their shoulders. They were looking around, as if searching for us. Climbing out of the car, we then walked towards them. Finally, their eyes fell upon us, and both of them smiled towards us.

"Ready for End of Levels today?" Quentin asked, connecting gazes with all of us.

"Oh, gosh, no," Jason then said, which made us all break out laughing.

"Hey, it should be more fun than previous End of Levels, because we will all be together all school day. Besides, this is the last time that you have to take school End of Levels, and what's better than going out with a bang?" I said, which then caused Adam, Ty, Jason and Quentin to break out laughing even harder.

"Let's get going inside," Ty then said, and then the five of us walked inside the school.

As we were walking through the Commons Area to head to the hallway where the Computer Labs were located, several of the students walked up to Adam, Jason, Ty and Quentin and said, "Oh, my Gosh, your most recent video was freaking amazing!"

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Adam then said, brushing past them.

I looked at those students as we walked past them, and then I looked back to Adam. "Did you already upload the video that we did last night?" I asked, and then a moment later, Adam nodded. "Well, that explains it," I then said, laughing slightly. We then reached the Computer Labs. Nobody was in there, except for the nice teacher that was in control of all the computers.

She smiled towards us all, and then she said, "So, you guys are going to be taking the End of Levels in here all day with Sierra, right?" Adam, Ty, Quentin and Jason all nodded. She then smiled. "So, you are all going to be sitting next to each other, but you will have dividers between your stations so that you can't cheat. Once your tests are done, you can play anything else you want on your laptops, which Sierra told me you all were going to bring. I will come back in here several times during the day, to make sure that nothing wrong is happening. When lunch comes around, you all are allowed to go and eat lunch, but then you have to return here."

Mrs. Baker, the Computer Lab lady, then walked out of the room when the bell rang. We all took our seats at the stations where there were four dividers between the monitors, sitting in this order: Quentin, Ty, me, Adam, and Jason. Looking over to my friends, I then said, "You all brought you laptops and your headphones so we can record a video today?" They all nodded, and then Mrs. Baker walked back into the room.

"You guys can start after I give this list of instructions," She then said, and we all slumped in our seats, completely bored. After she was done, she then said, "You may all begin… now."

The tests literally took all day. But, because we didn't have to switch classes all the time and wait for all the other slow students to get done, we got done about an hour after lunch. "Wow, we are good," Adam then said once we all turned off our computers, which signaled to Mrs. Baker that we all were done.

"I'm hoping I got a good score on that freaking test. My parents are going to kill me if they find out I flunked it," Ty then said, which made all of us laugh. Once Mrs. Baker came in and made sure that our computers off and that we were completely done with the tests, she then smiled to us.

"You guys are free to do what you want now on your laptops. Just don't try to make too much noise, because there are still going to be classes that are testing," Mrs. Baker then said, turning around and walking out of the Computer Lab.

Immediately, we all took out our laptops. Adam was the first one to have his completely set up, and then he began to text someone. "Who are you texting, Adam?" Quentin asked, then looking over to Adam.

"Jerome. Let's see if he wants to play this new game that I found with us."

"What's it called?" Ty asked.

"Jenga."

"Oh, my Gosh! I haven't played that game in like, five years!" I cried out, which then made everyone else laugh.

"Well, then this should be even more fun," Jason said, and then we began to set up everything to record. We all downloaded the game onto our laptops, and soon, we all were waiting in the lobby of the Jenga game, waiting for Jerome to come on.

"Where in the world is the Fluffy?" Quentin asked, and then a moment later, we saw Jerome appear in the lobby. He was already connected to our Skype call, so we could hear him then.

"Sorry it took so long. Mitch and I just barely got back from seeing Nicki Minaj perform in the park. So, are we going to start?" Jerome then asked, and then we all nodded. We all started up our recordings, pulling on our headphones.

"Hey, guys, what's up? It's me, deadlox, and I am here with MinecraftUniverse, Ninjamaster01, SkyDoesMinecraft, and HuskyMudkipper," Ty then said, being interrupted about half way when Adam began to make annoying sounds to him.

"Oh, yeah, what's up? Yeah… yeah, are you really that lazy that you haven't changed your skin yet?" Adam then asked, looking to deadlox, who still had his derpy deadlox skin on.

"It's pretty!" Quentin then cried out, looking over to Ty's character. We all surrounded Ty, and then Ty exhaled.

"Well, I think he looks _beautiful_!" Jerome cried out, then hopping around the area quickly.

"It fits you perfectly, Ty," I then said, smiling slightly.

"You see, the guy here in the suit kissed me, and I'm allergic to fish," Ty then said, punching several times at Quentin.

Quentin then exhaled in annoyance. "I'm not a fish, I'm an amphibian!" Quentin cried out, then walking away to follow Jason. Quentin breathed in deeply, trying so hard to restrain from punching Ty at that moment.

Adam then broke out laughing. "Well, now he's actually pissed off," Adam said, which then made us all laugh.

"I'm also here with Fluffy, so, uh, yeah, we're playing Jenga!" Ty then said, jumping up and down several times.

"Yeah, we're here with the Fluffy, and the deadlox, and the MinecraftUniverse, and the Ninjamaster, and the Mudkip… and me," Adam then said, walking up to Ty and crouching low.

"And you. I said you, you're cute," Ty then said, which then made us all restrain from laughing.

"I'm gonna start punching people. Aurgh!" Jerome then said, going over to punch me. Jerome began to punch everyone, but PVP was off, so he couldn't do us any harm.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed slightly. We all paused, looking up slightly. I looked over to my friends, connecting glances with them. "What in the world was that?" I asked, then looking up to the lights once more. Everyone shrugged, and then a moment later, the power went off.

"Aww, man! We just lost power!" Ty cried out, then taking off his headphones and pouting slightly.

Adam and I connected glances quickly. That wasn't good. We lived considerably close to an orphanage, and without power, the orphanage wouldn't be able to care for the little ones that were not old enough to care for themselves. Quickly packing up our stuff, we then ran out of the school, and immediately, we saw chaos in the hallways. Everyone was freaking out, and when Jason saw them, I then heard him mutter, "Immature kids," under his breath. But I couldn't laugh at his comment right then.

Running past the office, Quentin quickly told them that we were going to the orphanage to help them care for the little ones, and then they gladly let us out. We ran out to our cars, and we quickly saw that a large storm was happening outside. It was raining hard. Climbing into Adam's car, Adam, Jason and I quickly then made it over to our apartment complex. Running upstairs, I then said, "Guys, grab anything that we can spare for the little ones. Blankets, canned food, anything that can help support the orphanage." Jason and Adam nodded, and then we dashed into our apartments, quickly grabbing anything that we could. Power outages didn't happen often in Los Angeles, and when it did, it usually sent the city into chaos.

After grabbing about ten small blankets and a couple things of canned food, I then ran out into the hallway, and saw Adam and Jason emerging from their apartments as well. Without saying anything to each other, we then ran back down to Adam's car, and then we drove to the orphanage.

Running inside the building, we then walked up to the receptionist lady, who was trying hard not to freak out right then. "Hello, ma'am, my name is Sierra Mason, and me and my friends have come to help the orphans."

"Oh, thank God, a miracle!" The lady then cried out, then smiling gratefully over to us.

"Where do you want us to go? We have blankets for the orphans and some canned foods for them to eat if this power outage lasts a while," Adam then said.

"You kids are amazing. We have a toddler section that has a couple kids in there that are relying on power to keep them OK. You guys can go in there and help them out," The lady then said, and then we nodded. We quickly found our way to the toddler section, and we began to help them. Soon, Quentin and Ty showed up as well. They began to help us, and soon, we had managed to keep the little kids warm and fed.

That was how we were all night. While the storm raged outside, we were helping the orphans without power. All of a sudden, Mitch and Jerome showed up as well. When they walked in, they quickly saw me and Adam, and then they walked up to us. "When the power went out, we thought that you guys were stuck in the school. We went to the school, and then the office ladies told us that you guys had left school to help the orphans. Because of that, we brought some manual generators for warmth," Mitch then said, and Jerome then held up a strange machine.

"Great, that should help the orphans survive the night. We are going to stay the night here, to help with any of the kids while the power is still out. Do you guys want to stay as well?" I asked, then walking down the hallway and to the empty room where we all were going to stay for the night.

"Yeah, might as well," Jerome then said, smiling slightly. We then continued to work. Luckily, nobody died. All night long, the seven of us kept on keeping the orphans OK, taking shifts of sleeping. By morning, we all were exhausted, but we continued to help the orphans. All day Saturday the power was off, but luckily, the police had come to help support the little ones. We were free to go home. Walking outside in the pouring rain, I then groaned. A huge crink in my neck was bugging the crap out of me, and I tried everything to get it out. But nothing I did helped it. Sighing, I then gave up, and looked around. Everything was drenched, and portions of the street were closed off from being flooded with water. This was the worst storm so far that has happened.

"Come on, we can all go to my place and stay there for a while. My parents have a generator, so we can have power, but we won't be able to get on the internet," Ty then offered. We all nodded, exhausted from helping the orphans all night, and then we got into our cars and drove to Ty's house.

Once we reached Ty's house, we climbed out, and quickly went inside. Immediately, right as we walked in, Ty's parents came running forward, worried looks on their faces. "Oh, my Gosh, are you guys all right? We have been worried for you all night long," Ty's mom Abigail then cried out, giving her son a quick hug.

Ty pushed himself out of his mother's arms, and then he said, "Mom, we were just at the orphanage helping the little ones keep alive. We stayed the night there because we wanted to help them."

His dad, Michael, then smiled towards us. "You kids are the best, helping those poor little orphans. How about I make you guys some hot chocolate? It is raining cats and dogs outside, and you must be cold from going out in the rain all night," He then said, walking into the kitchen. We all nodded, and then we all walked upstairs, heading to Ty's room.

Closing the door behind him, Ty then plopped down on his bed, sighing in relief. "It's a good thing that we got out of the rain. It's crazy outside! I have never seen so much chaos from a power outage before."

"You obviously haven't paid too much attention three years ago when the last power outage occurred. Some grocery stores were robbed from because people were desperate to keep alive," Adam then said, taking off his wet shirt. The rest of the guys did so as well, which then made me smile slightly. It wasn't strange for me to see my friends with their shirts off, I tended to see it most of the times in the morning when I would stop by their places.

Ty then took out a t-shirt and sweats, and threw them to me. "Here, change into these. This will be more comfortable than the dress you are in," Ty then said, smiling slightly. I nodded, and then walked out of his room. I went into the bathroom, and quickly changed out of my dress. Pulling on the sweats and the t-shirt, I found that they fit me perfectly. Looking at myself in the mirror when I finished pulling on the dry outfit, I then noticed that I actually looked really good. Smiling to myself, I then walked back into Ty's room, and found that they all had changed outfits as well. They all wore t-shirts and jeans, and their wet clothes were put up to hang on the edge of Ty's bed.

A moment later, we then heard Michael cry out, "Kids, the hot chocolate is ready!" Laughing at Jerome and Mitch's failed song of Big Bamboo, we then made our way downstairs. The whole house was lit up slightly, although it wasn't as bright as it normally was. The generators were doing a good job of keeping some power in the house, while the rest of the house was lit up with candles.

We all took our cups of hot chocolate, and began to savor the sweet taste of the warm beverage. "You guys can all stay the night here. I am expecting that this storm will not cease up soon, and that the power will be out for perhaps another day," Abigail then said, and we all nodded. Then, Ty's parents left the room.

"Wow, I'm hoping that everyone else at school is fine… I think some of them got trapped in there. The school has regulations that say that if the school is suffering from a huge power outage, that nobody can get out after a certain amount of time," Quentin then said, setting down his cup of hot chocolate.

Nodding, I then said, "That should suck for them. Hopefully this storm stops soon, or else we won't be able to go back to our normal lives."

* * *

**So... a power outage. Something that might change the entire course of the story :P **

**Jordan is now stalking Sierra... or is he? And pranking Jerome and Mitch... that was something that they are never going to forget :)**

**And yes, Sierra is Danish... although she really doesn't act like it anymore. My mother was actually born and raised in Denmark, so I needed to put something about that in here. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Ninjamaster01**

**Video References: Minecraft Mini-Game: JENGA! **


	7. Reminders

**Hey, sorry guys for not updating this story! Two weeks ago I caught the flu, and I'm not allowed to play the computer when I am sick. Then, I was busy catching up on homework that I had to make up because of the sickness, and that put me back a while on updating. Then, Saturday night, I lost internet because our thing died. I just barely got it back, but I am still doing homework and all that for school. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I promise that the chapters when I get them up will be amazing!**

**-Ninjamaster01 **


End file.
